Sonny Faces Hollywood
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sequel to Sonny With A Big Change
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Sonny With A Big Change". Must read first story before reading this one. Thank You.**

**Welcome Home**

SPOV

I walked down the steep stairs with my coffee in my right hand, and red luggage in the left. There was a slight breeze on the runway. The sun was shining bright, with not a cloud in the huge California sky. I was finally home, after what felt like forever.

Many people I did not know where crowded around the jet with cameras, notebooks, and other various items. My bodyguard, Tim, led me through the crowd of people who where now shouting my name with many questions.

I held my head up high no matter what they said, or did, with my red dress flowing behind me. Being on Hollywood's A-list comes with a price you see. We walked towards a sleek black limo. A man was holding the door open for me, as the crowd started to make their way over slowly, only to be stopped by bodyguards. My body guards.

I put my left foot inside and then thanked the driver. After he replied I got in fully. The door slammed shut, and Tim got into the passenger seat. I took a sip of my steaming hot coffee, and a warm feeling overcame me. I don't think it was the coffee either.

We drove the all too familiar route to my home. I took out my new I-phone I bought two days ago, and texted my friends that I just arrived. Ten minutes later, none of them replied. Maybe they forgot me already. I felt sad just thinking about them forgetting me.

Then the limo came to a smooth stop, and my door opened. I hopped out, and thanked the driver again. I looked at my home, and just stared at it for awhile. Everything was just how I remembered it. The garden that was put in while I was away was very mesmerizing. The huge pillars in the front of the house finished it. I took it all in for a few moments.

My home wasn't one you would usually see in California, it was very different, but that's why I loved it. (Link to house - http:/ farm tic .flic /1061/1244097614_34570094c3_ -Remove spaces)

I know what you're thinking. It is different then what people would expect me to live in. Style wise. I have grown to like it though. I was getting back just in time for Christmas, so I had people come and decorate my house inside. I started to walk to the front door after my bodyguard grabbed my luggage. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind it.

We finally arrived and Martha opened the door right on cue. I walked inside the rather huge doorway, and looked at my foyer. It was absolutely stunning. Garland wrapped around the railings of the rounded staircase. A Christmas tree was on either side, and lights wrapped around them with fake snow. Tiny plants lined each side of the staircase.

I looked up through the doorway straight ahead and saw a huge tree in the background. It was picture perfect. (Link to foyer http:/ thing syoushould do. com/wp2/wp-content/uploads/2006/12/newport-ma -Remove spaces)

I turned to Martha and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I started to walk up the staircase.

"You're welcome dear." She responded. I made my way to the tree. It was breathtaking.

(Link to tree, and room http:/www. D esktop-wallpape / wallpaper rs/big_christmas_ -Remove spaces.)

I left the room after examining the tree for a little and started to walk to my bedroom. I felt cozy immediately. I walked in and took a big sigh before running to jump onto my bed.

(Li nk to bedroom http:/ topstyleinteriors. -Remove spaces)

I saw my luggage was already up here, so I went over to it, and took out my make-up bag. I might as well start unpacking. I walked to my bathroom and placed my make-up bag under the sink, and looked around. I started to feel a little thirsty so I decided to go downstairs to get a water bottle before continuing to unpack.

(Link to bathroom http:/ img.h gtv .com/H GTV/2009/04/07/hhttn101_yellow-bathroom_s 4x3_ -Remove spaces)

As I was walking down stairs, I took a quick glance into my dining room, and saw some people sitting at the table. I walked by without thinking, and into the kitchen.

(Link to dining room http:/www. Kay plaza. com/ -remove spaces)

(Link to kitchen http:/www .josh uake nnon .com/wp- –Remove spaces)

As I took out a water bottle I finally realized that people were in my house. My eyes widened and I ran back to the dining room to see familiar people sitting on the chairs.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. They all finally looked at me. Tawni was the first one up. She ran over to me, and gave me a huge hug. I let go and we pulled away, only to hug again shortly after. I heard laughing so I pulled away again, and looked at who else was here. Nico and Grady were still sitting smiling at me. They looked older, and more mature.

They both stood up, and I ran over to hug them both. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked around letting go of the two boys who were now at least 3 feet taller than me. I turned fully around to see a girl who was taller than me. I recognized her instantly and threw my arms around her. Zora looked a lot older too. She was also taller than me, which I wasn't surprised.

We pulled back and I noticed Allyson behind Zora. My smile got even bigger, and we hugged tightly. I felt arms snake around my waist and lift me up, and out of the current hug I was giving. I was put down and turned around to see Chad. I squeaked and basically jumped on him. He caught me, and I heard everyone laughing. We pulled away and I looked at everyone.

Well they were all taller than me now. Everyone looked so much older.

"I missed you all so much. We should go to my living room, and be more comfortable so we can catch up." I said excitedly. They all nodded and I led the way.

(Link to living room http:/www .home housedesign. com/wp-content/up loads/2009/09/luxury-ma )

I sat down on the left couch, and was in between Chad, and Tawni. Grady, Zora, and Nico were on the couch across from us. Allyson was sitting in one of the chairs.

"So Sonny, how was your trip?" Nico asked.

"It was amazing Nico, I never really had down time though so it was hard, but besides that it was great. Especially Paris." I explained.

"I still have that video of you dunking your head in water." Tawni said giggling a little. Everyone nodded their head in agreement that they still had it too. Martha came out and asked if anyone wanted anything to drink. After everyone said what they wanted she left and we continued.

"So Tawni what are you doing now?" I asked since we didn't really keep in contact when I was away. Actually none of us did. I was too busy all the time.

"Well now that So Random is over, I am in another TV show. It's a mystery/drama called Pretty Little Liars. You would probably like it." She informed me.

"I know I would." I smiled at her. "How about you Allyson?" I asked her.

"Well I am working on a movie called Step Up 3." She said as Martha walked in handing everyone drinks.

"I loved those movies!" I exclaimed. She smiled widely, and then took a sip of her drink.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Well right now I am on Skating with the Stars, but after that me and Chad are in a movie together." He said.

"Really? What's the movie?" I asked interested.

"Star-struck. It's going to be awesome!" He said.

"So it's a Condor movie?" I asked.

"Yep." Nico replied.

"Well, how about you Zora?" I asked giving her a smile.

"Well I have been in a couple Condor movies, but besides that I'm not really doing anything except relaxing. I'm on break right now." I envied her for that. Today is my only break, and then I am back to work tomorrow. I nodded my head and looked up at Chad next to me.

"How about you?" I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well I'm doing the movie like Nico said, Mack Falls is ending in a month." He said sadly. I gave him a side hug, and was about to ask Grady what he was doing when my phone rang from my pocket. I looked at the caller ID, and it said Drew.

"I will right back, I have to take this call, sorry." I said and then left the room. I walked out to my back yard so no one could hear. I took a seat on one of the black iron chairs by the pool, and clicked OK.

(Link to backyard. http:/ /james phillipwr ight. –Remove spaces)

"Hello?" I said, more like a question.

"Hey, good to hear you made it back okay." Drew said quickly.

"Nice to hear from you too." I lied.

"So I have to tell you something very important." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked getting nervous.

"You have to see Joe very soon. You are going to be working with him." He said seriously.

"Excuse me, but WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"It's been a year Sonny. You need to get over it." Drew said back.

"I'm sorry. Your right. I need to act more mature about this situation. Why do I have to see him anyways?" I asked frustrated.

"Well, do you want the good news, or the bad news?" he asked.

"Bad." I replied.

"Here it goes. Let me see how I can put this. You two have to spend six months together." He finally said.

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone.

"Well here's the good news, it's the sequel for Camp Rock!" He said as if that was supposed to make me happy.

**I do not own SWAC, Pretty Little Liars, Star-struck, Step up 3, or skating with the stars. **

**Yes, it's finally here! The sequel! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry about all the links, I just want you to really understand how Sonny is living now. Please Review! Thank you all so much! I hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

If links did not work, I am going to post them on my profile.

Thank You! =)


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked up at the annoying clock, and then swung my arm, and hit it successfully. The sun was streaming through the curtains, and I sat up straight and yawned. I stood up, and dragged myself to my closet to pick out an outfit for today.

After picking out jean shorts, a powder blue top, and white flip flops, I went into the bathroom to change. When I was done changing I straightened my hair for a change. It looked actually really good. I grabbed my work bag, and treaded down stairs, still feeling tired.

"Good morning Sonny." Martha said politely while making pancakes, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Martha." I replied while sitting down.

"Do you mind if I take the night off. It's my son's birthday, and we were planning on going to dinner." She asked.

"Sure, tell him I said happy birthday." I smiled, as she set down the pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed, while cleaning up the kitchen. After I was finished I put my plate in the sink, and started to leave. I walked out to my garaged in the side of the house, and opened one of the 8 car doors. In sight was my new Porsche convertible. It was red, and little, but very cute. I jumped in, and started the car.

After the 30 minute drive, I was at the studio at 8:00am. I looked in my mirror once before hopping out of my car. I reached for the door to go into the studio, but someone beat me to it, and opened it for me. I didn't look at the person; I just thanked them quietly and walked in.

"Sonny?" said the voice that was all too familiar. I wanted to make a run for it very badly, but knew better.

"Hi." I turned around to look at him. He was about two feet in front of me. He didn't look that different then the last time I saw him. Running out my front door angry.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Okay, you?" I replied looking at the floor. After what he did to me he expects us to have a normal conversation. I hate him.

"Fine." He said simply.

"Well I have to get to a meeting so, bye." I said and turned away only to be stopped by his voice again.

"I think we are going to the same meeting. Camp Rock." He said. God, he is such a know it all. He reached to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Oh, right." I said and then turned away again, and continued walking down the hall. He caught up with me in five seconds.

"Trying to run away from me already?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I am." I replied getting mad.

"Look, can we just be friends for the movie. I would hate to kiss someone who hates me." He said. I was shocked, and stopped dead in my tracks. He just laughed and continues walking. JERK. I grabbed my bag and pulled out to huge script. I looked for anything that said kiss. Nothing. Liar. I smiled, and started to walk again towards the conference room.

Once I entered the room, many people stood up, except for Joe who just laughed to himself. I walked in and took a seat far away from Joe. There were about 8 other adults in the room, including Drew.

"Now that we are all here, let's get started." Drew announces standing in the front of the room.

"Camp Rock will start rehearsals after Christmas. The exact date is January 2nd. Filming depends on how rehearsals go. Caitlyn should be done with her movie by February. Meaghan is in Brazil, but she is coming back January 1rst, so she can make rehearsals. Joe, where are your brothers?" Drew asked.

"Nick, had a CD signing, and Kevin is at a bird house fair." He replied as if it didn't matter.

"No, no. This isn't going to work Joe. If I say that I need you to be here, and you all agree, you need to be here. Understand? If you do not pull your brothers act together, or they don't pull their own act together, they are OUT. Understand?" Drew yelled.

"Yes sir." Joe said looking nervous. I smiled, and giggled a little, and then he glared at me.

"Hey, no glaring at Sonny. Now let's get back to business. Sonny, I have to talk to you when this meeting is over about something. Actually two something's. Do you mind?" He asked looking at his computer.

"Not at all." I replied. One lady looked at up at me.

"How do you like your new home Ms. Munroe?" She asked politely.

"I like it very much, thanks for asking." I replied.

"Okay, so Sonny, busy schedule ahead. Okay? You have another tour coming up. I will go over the dates with you later." I nodded my head.

"Meeting is over; you may all leave except Ms. Munroe. Thank you for your time." Drew said. Everyone started to leave. Joe went over to Drew and shook his hand. He past me, and slightly bumped into me on purpose. Once everyone was gone I sat down on the chair closest to Drew.

"Okay, Sonny. First of all your tour is only about one month long. So we can squeeze it into December perfectly. Now about the movie. I wanted to tell you this alone. There is a scene, that's not in the script; it's going to be a surprise. Now that scene is that you have to kiss Joe." He said very quietly.

I sat their taking in everything he just told me. Me. Kiss. Joe. Joe. Kiss. I. Wait. WHAT!

"Why?" I whispered slash screamed.

"It's for the fans." He said.

"But"

"No buts, you're kissing and that's final. You leave tomorrow for the tour. Same songs as last tour, same everything. I need you to go over to studio three, and then you can leave when they are done with you." Drew stood up and left the room, leaving me by myself. I got up slowly, and started to walk out the door.

I walked to studio three and noticed there was a huge green screen. There were many people running around. One lady came up to me and she had on a headset, and carried a clipboard.

"Sonny, can you go to hair and make-up, here is your lines." She said.

"Wait, lines for what?"

"Drew didn't tell you? Well you will find out just read over the lines. Follow me." I followed her to hair, make-up and wardrobe. Now I am standing on the green screen, with a green stick in my hand.

"ACTION!" The director yelled.

"I'm Sonny Munroe, and you're watching Disney Channel." I waved the imaginary wand in the shape of the Disney icon, while smiling hugely.

"CUT!" After the director yelled cut, I noticed a girl, a little taller than me, with short brown hair facing the other way. She turned to face me, and I knew exactly who that was. I ran to her, and we hugged for a couple minutes.

"I missed you so much Selena!" I said.

"I know, I missed you too, I'm so glad your back! We can totally hang over the holiday."

"Actually I'm going on tour tomorrow until December 30th."

"What about Christmas?"

"I guess I'm spending it in a different state."

"How about after the tour?"

"Camp Rock 2."

"Someone's busy."

"I know."

"Well I have to go to set, so I'll see you around." I nodded and we hugged one last time. I left the set and started walking down a hallway. One door caught my eye. It was a recording studio, but not the one I use. The light was off so no one was in there. I opened the door making sure no one was around. I stepped inside and saw a beautiful studio. I walked into the recording room, and saw it had a mic, piano, guitar, and drums.

(It's the recording studio they used in Star-Struck.)

I went over to the piano, and sat down. I had a song in my head all day, and I was determined to write it, and make it into my new album I was working on. I warmed up my fingers playing short songs on the piano. I decided not to write down the song, I already had some of the words, but not enough to make it a full song. I decided it would just come to me, if I sang. So I started to play until I found the right notes, and began to sing.

"No I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I love the most  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now your back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leavin' scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
And Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
And who do you think you are?  
Running round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?"

I was in tears by the end of the song. I sat there and took a deep breath. I stood up and saw people through the glass. But they weren't just anyone. It was Kevin, Joe, Nick, and I'm guessing there agent. I opened the door, and ran out. I hate Joe! I ran to the parking lot, and heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look but got into my car, and pulled out.

I finally got to my house, and saw Chad's car there. I smiled relieved. He always knew how to make me feel better. I stepped out of my car, and heard a car pulling into my drive-way. I turned to see Joe getting out of his car.

I ran to my door step, and dug for my keys furiously. I started to knock on the door, but Joe came just as the door opened. He tried to grab my arm, but I ran into someone's chest. I looked up and saw it was Chad. He put me behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked him getting mad.

"I came to talk to Sonny. Alone." He said back crossing his arms.

"Well I don't think Sonny wants to talk to you." Chad got closer to Joe. I decided that since we are going to spend six months together I had to talk now.

"It's fine Chad. Let's talk in my living room." I said. Chad stood there shocked, and Joe followed me to the living room. I took out my phone and texted Chad to stand outside the door just in case. I sat down across from Joe.

"What do you want?" I asked him rudely.

"Sonny, I like you a lot." He said sincerely. My eyes widened.

"Well I _liked_ you a lot to." I said mad.

"We can try again." Joe said getting closer. I pulled away.

"No Joe, I don't like you anymore. You cheated on me." I said standing up.

"I promise not to do it again!" He said starting to get mad.

"I said no." I stated, and then he stood up. He grabbed my hands, and I tried to pull away but he was to strong. He started to lean in, and I did the only thing I could think of which is probably a bit over dramatic, but I could care less at the moment.

"CHAD! HELP!" I screamed. Joe must have thought Chad left because he continued to lean in. Chad came through the door alarmed, and saw Joe holding my hands tightly trying to kiss me. Chad came over quickly, and punched Joe in the jaw. Joe swung at Chad and hit his stomach.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. They both froze and looked at me. "Joe, you need to leave before I call the cops." I said looking away from his intense gaze.

"Fine, but wait till the movie Sonny. When you have to kiss me." I felt tears coming to my eyes. After all he did, why can't he just leave me alone? Joe got up and walked out the door. Chad came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yep, um I have to pack, I leave for tour tomorrow." I said in a whisper.

"How long?"

"Till the end of December." I responded.

"You know, I don't have shooting this month. Would you mind if I came along?" He asked. I looked up at him, and I smiled.

"I would love that."

"Well I will pick you up tomorrow, I have to go pack." He kissed my cheek, and left me with a smile on my face.

**I do not own SWAC, Disney Channel, or Jar of hearts by Christina perri. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Since Martha wasn't here, the only sound in my house was me trying to carry two bags of luggage, shoulder bag, and pillow down my stairs. Let me tell you, it is hard. I was wearing a long sleeve brown shirt; the left side was off the shoulder. I was also wearing blue skinny jeans and brown boots that went up to below my knee with brown sunglasses on my head. I was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I jumped, and one of the bags flew down the stairs rather loudly.

I reached to grab it, but reached too far, and fell down the stairs. Owe. I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling with my luggage surrounding me. I heard my front door open, and someone gasp.

They knelt down and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked worried.

"Yep, fine, just fell down the stairs. Nothing to worry about." I said getting up. Chad grabbed my luggage, and I grabbed my shoulder bag, and pillow. Chad's car was waiting for us out front, we got in, and we started to drive away, again.

"So, you excited?" Chad asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess so." I responded monotone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired." I responded.

"You can sleep for a while; we still have about 45 minutes till we get there. I can't believe they expected you to drive the whole way there yourself." Chad said the last sentence to himself. I unbuckled, and slid into the backseat, and Chad was laughing at how awkward I did it. I started to laugh too as I finally plopped down on the backseat.

I pulled out a blanket from my bag, and the pillow I brought. I lie down, and fell asleep immediately. I woke up feeling a little bit better. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up at the sky. Then I noticed I was moving. My head looked up, and found that Chad was carrying me.

"Good morning!" I said while stretching my arms in front of me.

"Actually it's good afternoon, but either way it was cute." He said smirking. I laughed and looked around. We were in a parking lot walking towards the tour bus, with people everywhere. When I say people, I mean paparazzi.

"Just pretend you're sleeping." Chad whispered. And I did just that. I heard the clicks, and question getting closer.

"Sonny!"

"SONNY MUNROE!"

"OVER HERE!"

"ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE AGAIN?"

"DID YOU SLEEP TOGETHER?"

"IS SHE DEAD?" I almost busted out laughing at the last too. I felt us going up the stairs, but waited for cue to "wake up". My body tilted up in a sitting position. I opened my eyes, and saw I was sitting on Chad's lap.

"Your paparazzi are crazy. I thought mine was bad." He laughed. I hugged him before I stood up, and gave myself a tour on the tour bus. Hah! I looked around and it was same the one from last tour. I smiled at the familiar environment.

(Same bus as in music video "Don't forget")

I took Chad's hand and showed him around. We were at the beds, and he noticed how many there were.

"Why are there six beds?" he asked confused. I laughed out loud and just looked at him for a while to see if he could get it. He was still confused and that made me laugh harder.

"Sonny! Were here!" I heard a boy shout. I got up and rushed to the front of the bus, and gave the boy a hug. Three more boys came on and I gave them all a hug too. I heard Chad come up behind me, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Chad, this is my band." I told him. His face was priceless. It's like he just found out he wasn't the greatest actor of his generation. I laughed at him to myself, and then decided to introduce them.

"Chad this is Mike, Kevin, Drew, and Animal. Kevin, Mike, Drew, Animal, this is Chad Dylan Cooper." They all shook hands except for Mike.

"So you're the guy who broke her heart." He said and then left to the back. Chad's arm fell off my shoulder. The rest of the band followed, and I stood there shocked.

"Chad, he didn't mean it." I started turning around.

"It's okay Sonny, we've moved on. It's fine." He pated my shoulder and left to the back as well. I saw Drew outside so I left to get off the bus and talk to him. I walked over to him, while he was shielding his eyes from paparazzi trying to talk to some guy. I'm guessing the driver. I had my hands in my front jean pocket, and Drew noticed me.

"Hey Sonny. How was your drive here?" He asked as the driver turned to leave back onto the bus.

"Pretty good. Chad drove, so I slept the whole way." I responded shrugging my shoulders.

"That's good. You have a busy day tomorrow, first show. Oh, and don't worry, body guards are hired, and ready. They are meeting you at a hotel, and then you will hop in their car, and they will take you to the concert safely. The band get's a separate car." He told me.

"Sounds good. Thanks for everything Drew." I said and then hugged him. I walked up to the stairs of the bus, and turned my head over my shoulder, and blew the paparazzi a kiss for fun. I made my way the whole way in and saw Chad sitting on a couch laughing.

"What?" I asked him sitting beside him.

"Having fun flirting with the paparazzi?" He asked amused.

"Jealous?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the reviews! I do not own SWAC, Disney Channel, "Don't Forget" album, or "Everything your not".

Tour

Sonny's Pov

"Sonny! Over here! Look over here! Sonny Munroe! Sonny! Over here! Over here!" the paparazzi were yelling, as I switched from my tour bus to the car with my body guards at the hotel. Chad went in the other car, which the band was in as well.

I was wearing black pants, and a loose white shirt. I didn't have my performance clothes on yet because they weren't that comfortable.

"Morning Ms. Munroe." Tim, my body guard, said as we drove off.

"Morning." I replied cheerfully. Our first show was in New York, and I was super excited. After a half hour drive we finally arrived at the concert hall. My two body guards stepped out of the car, and opened the door for me. I walked out into blinding light, and more screaming. I waved to all the fans, and signed some autographs while the second car pulled up. Tim grabbed my arm, and pulled me to back stage so that the band and Chad could sign autographs. I was rushed into hair and make-up, and then after that, I went to wardrobe.

I came out wearing a black dress, with black pumps, and a leather jacket. Including lots of jewelry. I walked up to Chad who was in my dressing room, and gave him a hug.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yep. Well I have to go do the hokey pokey, so you wanna come?" I asked him. He looked at me questionably and I just pulled his hand. My band, and some other guys were all in a circle, and I began to sing.

"Put right arm in, put your right arm out, put your right arm in and you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about." I continued singing until it was over, and I heard the crowd getting louder in the audience. They already did sound check with the body guards which was hilarious.

"Sonny, five minutes." I heard someone yell, I took out my phone and started to dial the number I called before every show.

"I don't think you should be calling anyone right now." Chad said. I put my finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Hi mom!" I said happily.

"Yep. Okay, alright mom, love you, thanks, love you too, bye!" I said.

"PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR SONNY MUNROE!" The announcer screamed. I threw my phone at Chad and he caught it. I ran onto stage waving at everyone.

"Hi everyone! Thank you all for coming here tonight! First I am going to sing a new song that's not in my album, but hopefully the next, fingers crossed. It's called Everything Your Not" I said, and everyone screamed.

"I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking on the promise  
I would never fall again

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not not

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
Nothing in between

I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again"

I ended and the crowd went crazy. We went right into the next song. I played every song in my album Don't Forget, and I just finished my last one. I only fell once which is like a record for me. I said goodbye to everyone and ran off the stage right into Chad's arms. Honestly, you would think we were dating.

I kind of wish we were, but I don't know about what Chad thinks. I walked back to my dressing room, with people swarming me, telling me I did great. I shut the door on everyone, locked it, and went to sit on a couch that was in the room. I changed into more normal clothes. I laid down for a little, but sometime during the "resting" my eyes part I fell asleep. I woke up to loud banging on the door and shouting.

I stood up lazily, and treaded to the door and opened it stepping back. Many people came falling into my room.

"We thought you died!" Mike yelled. My band, and Chad all came over and group hugged me.

"G-guys. Can't b-breath. I w-was just sl-sleeping." I choked out. They all let go and said sorry. I walked out of the room, with my shoulder bag, make-up bag, and pillow in hand. Chad took my pillow, and Tim took my bags, and put them in the car. I was walking out and saw my fans screaming my name. I went over and signed about 100 autographs. I just couldn't stop. But then someone finally dragged me away into the car.

"People were filming me, and taking pictures so I waved, and Tim closed the door. My other body guard was George, but he mainly drove us around, and helped when needed. I settled down in the car, and noticed my pillow so I turned sideways and fell asleep.

I woke up in my tour bus, and stood up. I noticed that none of the guys were here. So I guess they went to a party. I knew this because they left a note on my bed that said: Went to party, didn't want to wake you, probably be back before you wake up. Chad .

I read the note and sighed. Who do I know that is in New York right now? My brother! I looked out the window and saw we were parked in a shopping plaza called North Gate Plaza. I got my phone and called my brothers number.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" He answered. My brother's name is Tyler, but I call him Ty. He is probably 6"5, and plays for the NBA. He's 25, and has brown hair, and brown eyes like me. I look super small next to him. We haven't really seen each other since I got the So Random job.

"Hey Ty. I wanted to know if you wanted to have a brother sister night, I'm in New York right now on tour, and have a free night."

"Sure, want me to pick you up?"

"Okay, I'm at the North Gate Plaza. Big tour bus. Can't miss it." I told him.

"Alright, see you soon." He said and then hung up.

I started getting ready and was wearing a white strapless dress that went to the middle of my thigh. It hugged tight around my body, and I wore a black thin belt around the waist. I added black heals, and a black clutch and was ready to go. I saw a car pull up to the bus, and saw my brother get out and walk towards the bus. I hurried and the driver opened the door, and I hopped out into my brother's arms. I noticed paparazzi everywhere but I didn't really care. I missed him so much.

"Hey, I missed you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too." He escorted me to the car and opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to get in his side. He drove a yellow Ferrari, which I wouldn't expect anything less of course. We pulled up to the restaurant after making small talk during the drive there.

He took my hand and pulled me toward the doors, he was so much taller than me, and made me feel like a little kid all over again. He was always taller than me, it didn't matter what age we were. The waitress got us a booth, and we sat across from each other.

People were staring at us since Tyler James, and Sonny Munroe were sitting together eating dinner together. Ty didn't like the name Munroe. So when he was 18 he changed it to James. That was our mom's maiden name. I thought about changing it too, it would be Sonny James, but I loved my dad and couldn't do that to him. He was so upset when Ty changed his last name.

"So Sonny, how's the career going? I feel like we never see each other." He said looking at me.

"Well we haven't seen each other for four years. Have you ever talked to mom and dad after you got signed?" I asked taking a sip of my wine the waitress brought out.

"No, I haven't." He said looking around.

"Why not? There not mad at you. There happy for you." I told him, grabbing his hand for reassurance. Ty always had this issue, where he thought he was never good enough. He made it to the NBA, yet he still thought he was not good enough.

"I don't know. It would just be weird to see them again. How about you, do you keep in contact?" He asked, and patted my hand then pulled back to pick up his wine glass.

"Yes, I call mom about every other day. I call dad maybe once a month. After I got my house two years ago, she moved back to Wisconsin. She found out he was cheating on her and left. I bought a new house, so she lives in the old one." I told him and then sipping more wine.

"Did they divorce? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No, they are just separated. I was mad at dad for a while but I forgave him. He is a guy after all." I joked.

"Oh I see how it is." Ty laughed, and I laughed with him. After we stopped I finally noticed he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, and black pants. I missed him so much.

"So, how's basketball?" I asked after taking another sip of wine.

"Good, I have a game in a couple weeks. I wish you could see me play. You know I send mom and dad tickets every year. They never went once." He said sounded a little disappointed.

"Well where was my ticket?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I sent mom yours too. She never gave it to you?" He asked surprised.

"No, I would have gone if she told me. I'll talk to her about it tonight." I told him, taking a gulp of wine.

"May I take your order?" I waitress came and asked us.

"I'll have the lobster meal." Ty told her.

"Same." I said. She nodded and left.

"You should come to a concert. I can get you V.I.P. passes you know." I told him, and winked.

"Where's your next one?" He asked looking at my wine glass which was now empty.

"Um, Stanstate stadium. (Made up) tomorrow at 8pm." I said as a lady came over and filled my glass again. I don't know why but I was craving wine. I lifted it up, and took another sip.

"That's great. I can make that." He said. He took a second sip of his wine, which made me want more, so I took another.

"Cool, I'll get you a backstage pass." I told him.

"Awesome sounds exciting." He said. All of a sudden something over came me, and I felt like telling a joke.

"Ty, can I tell you a joke?" I asked.

"Sure." He said curiously.

"Okay a young boy and his dad went out fishing one fine morning. After a few quiet hours out in the boat, the boy became curious about the world around him. He looked up at his dad and asked "How do fish breathe under water?"

His dad thought about it for a moment, then replied, "I really don't know, son."

The boy sat quietly from another moment, then turned back to his dad and asked, "How does our boat float on the water?"

Once again his dad replied, "Don't know, son."

Pondering his thoughts again, a short while later, the boy asks "Why is the sky blue?"

Again, his dad replied. "Don't know, son."

The inquisitive boy, worried he was annoying his father, asks this time "Dad, do you mind that I'm asking you all of these questions?"

"Of course not son." replied his dad, "How else are you ever going to learn anything?" I finished the joke, and saw him thinking about t for a moment, and then he busted out laughing.

"That's why you were on a comedy show." He said laughing to himself.

"Knock knocks?" I said looking at him bouncing up and down on the booth.

"Who's there?" He said looking at me oddly.

"Queen."

"Queen who?"

"Queen as a whistle!" I said a busted out laughing he just looked at me, and tried to calm me down. I went to take another sip of wine but he took it away.

"I think we should go." He told me, and slid out of the booth.

"Why Ty Ty? Restaurants are fun, and when I'm good I get to color!" I said for some strange reason. He took my arm and pulled me out of the booth. I try to get loose but his hand just got tighter. He finally got me in the car and I just remember laying my head on the window, and going to sleep.

I woke up with a headache, in a room with red walls, and dark wood furniture. I looked around again, and saw a picture of Ty, and a girl on the basketball court on the dresser across the room. She was on his back and they were laughing. I smiled, and looked on his nightstand to see a picture of me, and him when I was 12 and he was18. It was the day he left for college.

He was wearing a red sweatshirt, and grey basketball shorts. I was wearing my old blue juicy couture sweat suit with my hair in a tight pony tail. I was in his arms bridal style, and mom and dad were on either side of us. We were standing in front of our old home in Wisconsin. I remember that day clearly. I told my brother that when I get older and he's in the pros I will be a cheer leader, and cheer only him on from the side lines. I laughed at that. Everything turned out different for me.

I got up noticed I wasn't in my dress anymore but white pajamas. I walked out and opened the door. I opened it to a huge hall, and walked down the hall with at least 20 doors. I heard people talking downstairs and went down.

I saw Ty, and the back of a girl in the kitchen. He looked right past her head at me. He smiled big, and came over to me. The girl turned around and smiled when she saw me. It was the girl from the picture. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was truly beautiful and I felt self conscience for the first time in a long time. It was like the first time I met Tawni all over again.

"Hey sister. How's your hang over." He joked, and then picked me up, and tossed me over his shoulder. I screamed playfully and hit his back. He put me down on the counter, and then pulled the girl up to his side.

"Sonny, this is Adrianne, my fiancée." He said. I sat their processing what just happened. I finally understood, and screamed in delight. I got up off the counter and hugged him, and then I hugged Adrianne even though I didn't know her. I heard her laugh, and then I pulled away.

"We should be getting you back. It's two. You can eat first though." Ty told me. I nodded my head, and Adrianne said she has clothes for me to wear. After showing me her "old" closet, she said I could take anything since it was all going to goodwill anyways. I looked around and found a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, and blue cut off shorts, with red flip flops. I went down stairs, and saw Ty holding something red behind his back.

"What?" I asked him curiously. He laughed and then threw a red sweatshirt at me. It was red, with his last name on the back. He said it was when he first joined so it was smaller, and probably the closest thing to my size of his team stuff.

I put it on, and hugged him tightly. He told me he would be at the show, and I called my security and said that Ty James, and his girlfriend Adrianne Lauren were allowed backstage.

He drove me to the tour bus, and it was still there. We both got out and I gave him a tight hug, and he kissed me on the top of my head. He got back into his car, and the driver opened the bus doors. I was in sight of everyone, and they all came up to me and looked pissed.

"What's this?" Animal asked me holding up a tween weekly cover in front of my face. I took it from him. It was a picture of Ty and me from last night sitting at the restaurant. I had my hand on his, and we were talking to each other. It read: "Tyler James is snatching up the teen superstar Sonny Munroe! And it looks like Sonny Munroe is falling fast!"

"Look she's even wearing his sweatshirt." Mike said laughing. I looked down and forgot it was still on, but hey if they knew it was my brother it would all make sense.

I was about to tell them that he was my brother, but when I looked up they were all outside in the car already. I grabbed my shoulder bag, make-bag, and pillow again and got out of the bus. As soon as I was out Tim grabbed my upper arm, and guided me to the car. This time the paparazzi were crazier than usual, and kept asking about Tyler James. I was told by Drew to never respond to them. So I didn't.

I texted Drew in the car, and told him the real story. He texted back saying he will try to clear things up as fast as possible. I smiled, all I have to tell is my band, and Chad.

We were about to pull out when Ty drove up in his car. I told Tim to get him, and he did. Ty got into the car, and I laughed because he looked really big.

"Okay, um Adrianne can't make it. Her mom wanted a shopping day because she's in town. She lives in England so she had to go. But do you mind if I ride with you?" He asked.

"Well if you don't mind people screaming you're my boyfriend than sure." I said.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy." He said smiling a crooked smile.

"What am I?" I asked.

"A little girl who needs guidance in this big world." He said seriously. At the same time we busted out laughing. We pulled up to Stanstate, and the band was already signing autographs. The door opened and Ty got out first, people were screaming like crazy. He grabbed my hand and I jumped out. I wanted to sign autographs, but I only had 15 minutes to get ready. Ty put his arm around my shoulder to help pull me away from the crowd. If he wasn't here, I would probably be late for the show.

We got back stage and I was basically thrown into make-up. Yep, definitely late. After the make-up and getting dressed, the show started. I didn't see the band until I got on stage, and I had no idea where Chad was. After I sang all of the songs, I had a little time over and I was going to use it to clear things up.

"Okay everyone, now before I go, I want to introduce you to someone very special to me. He's been through almost everything with me, and I love him like crazy! Please welcome Tyler James!" I paused and the audience went wild as he walked on stage. He put his arm around me.

"My brother!" I finished. I heard gasped, and "I told you so" s. I laughed, and he joined me.

"Want to say anything big brother?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. I gave him the mic.

"I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you Sonny, and you're the best sister anyone could have." He told me. That was the sweetest thing ever. I gave him a hug, and I said bye to the crowd, then we walked off.

"That was great!" I told him. We walked back to my dressing room, and talked for a while until Tim came back and got us. He said that the band and Chad were already on their way back. Why are they still mad at me? Besides, who cares if I have a boyfriend? I can do what I want. We walked out into the crowd. We made our way slowly to the car, and I was super tired. We finally got in, and I think I fell asleep on Ty's shoulder. I woke up and was in the tour bus. I got up and walked around. The band and Chad was in front talking.

"Hey guys. Are you mad at me?" I asked them.

"No, were mad at ourselves. We never gave you a chance to explain." Animal said. Everyone nodded. I went over and sat between Mike and Chad. I rested my head on Chad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I told Chad looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. I don't know what happen, we were just worried where you were, and then we saw the magazine, and that just set us off. We were stupid." Chad said kissing my head. Mike mocked Chad, very badly might I add, and kissed my head on the other side, and everyone busted out laughing. Everything was back to normal. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the last day of the tour. Actually we are driving home now from Washington. I am in the back of the bus packing because I was too lazy to before.

After I was finished, and triple checked everything, I went out the front dragging my two suit cases, shoulder bag, and pillow. Plus an extra bag of fan stuff. Once the boys saw me struggling though they helped me out.

An hour of just talking and joking with each other, we finally were at our destination. It was 12:03am, and I was exhausted. I know, I should have slept on the bus.

I grabbed my stuff, with the help of Chad, and we got off the bus. Two limos were waiting for us, and I just jumped in the closest one to us. The driver put my luggage in the back, and Chad opened the door by me.

"Aren't you getting in?" I asked him.

"Actually no, my cars still here. You can come with me if you want." He said while putting his hands on the top of the car and leaning over me.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have a CD signing, but after that I will be home, if you want to hang out." I told him.

"I might take you up on that offer. Alright, see you soon." He said then kissed my forehead. He closed the door. The driver pulled out and I was on my way. Who has a CD signing at one in the morning? Oh that's right, me.

I was surprised at how many people were lined up outside the store waiting for me. I rolled down my window and waved to them, and they all freaked out. It was so cute.

It was 5am and I just got finished with the signing. I decided I wanted to go to the mall really quick. The driver pulled up by a door that not many people use. I told Tim I didn't want him to go, so I got out and ran into the mal, with my sunglasses on.

I was wearing a black dress that had a belt go around my waist, and a black cardigan over it. I walked around for a while without being seen, and started to head back to the limo.

"LOOK! IT's SONNY MUNROE!" Someone yelled. I kept my head down and didn't look up. Maybe they would think it wasn't me. Then a bunch of people started to crowd around me. The crowd got bigger and bigger and there was no way of getting out of this.

I started signing autographs even though my hand was killing me. I smiled for pictures while asking for people to move, but they wouldn't . Oh my gosh! This is the first time I got mobbed! I need to document this! I pulled out my camera and made a video really quick.

The mall cops were trying to pull people back but they wouldn't move. I spotted Tim and a couple other guys come over and try to move people. It was taking forever, and my mouth and hand hurt like crazy. Paparazzi and news reporters started swarming too. Great, this will be Tween Weekly's headline.

After about 15 minutes, Tim finally got to me, and grabbed my hand. The other body guards and cops held people back, and Tim pulled me out of there. We finally got back to the limo. As soon as I laid my head down I fell asleep.

I turned on my TV at 8:30pm to watch Tween Weekly. I was watching it in my home theater because I didn't want to be bothered by Martha, or my phone.

I didn't unpack yet because I was too tired. Chad couldn't come over today because he had shooting he forgot about. I didn't tell him about the mall incident, well actually I didn't tell anyone.

"Hi, I'm Amy Redwood, and this is Tween Weekly. First off at 6am this morning Sonny Munroe was mobbed at the mall. She was leaving until someone shouted her name, and the mob started. It took more than an hour to get her out." What? It only took like 35 minutes. Ugh.

"We have heard from source that Sonny is now dating Ben Porter, the new it boy. We will give you more information when we get some. Alright…." WHAT! Who is Ben Porter? I don't even know who that is? I turned off the TV, and laid back.

My new theater is a lot different than my other one at my old house, it's bigger for one. I pulled up the blanket till it was under my chin, and closed my eyes. I remembered the Christmas we had on tour. Tyler invited everyone over for Christmas.

We all got each other presents, and it was one of the best Christmas's I have had in a long time. Chad got me a beautiful diamond necklace. It was on a thin silver chain, and at a heart shaped diamond on it. I never took it off since that day.

Tyler gave me a bracelet that matched, they obviously coordinated. I never took the bracelet off yet either. I smiled, and then drifted off into darkness.

"SONNY! SONNY! WAKE UP!" I heard shouting but didn't think anything of it. I just laid there.

"SONNY! THERE'S A FIRE! SONNY! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I started breathing in smoke that smelled terrible and I opened my eyes. My whole theater was filled with smoke.

I jumped up quickly and went out into the hall. The smoke was getting thicker towards the kitchen. I heard sirens go off, and I ran upstairs to get my luggage. Good thing everything was packed.

I also grabbed a box full of my most treasured items, and dragged them down stairs. The smoke was getting thicker, and I was losing oxygen. The fire was now in the dining room, and blocking the front door. I went out the back door, and ran far from the house and put my things by a tree outside. I noticed my wrist that usually had the bracelet was bear. I ran back in and it was even worse than before.

I ran to my room, and looked around. I started having coughing fits. I didn't see it so I knew it had to be in the theater. I heard people try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

I ran to the theater and saw it in the chair I was sitting in. I put it on and then I started to feel dizzy and light headed from lack of oxygen and tears began to pour down my face.

I saw a man come in and I knew it was a firefighter but I started to fade in and out of the darkness. He saw me, and came over. He picked me up bridal style and gave me an oxygen mask. I started to breathe again, and became less light headed. Everything seemed like a blur as I was carried out through my burning front door.

I saw what looked like a whole group of people standing around. I saw flashes blur, so I knew news reporters were here. I was put into the ambulance.

They shut the doors, and started working on me. A couple hours later I was feeling much better. They let me leave the hospital, and I drove to see what was left of my house in my car my mom, and cousin dropped off.

I felt like I was dreaming but when I pulled up into my drive-way and saw a police, and a couple fire fighters still there, I knew it was real. I got out of my car, and ran up to them.

"Excuse me." I said trying not to be rude.

"Hi miss. I'm guessing your Sonny Munroe, the owner of this house?" He asked. I nodded my head, and the fire-fighter started talking again. I looked around a little and saw paparazzi taking pictures.

"Well, the fire started from the kitchen. I'm guessing the stove. Something your cook was making. I guess the fire spread to large before it could be handled. The only rooms not burned, is one bathroom in the left corner of your house. Everything else got burned." I nodded my head, and looked at what was my house.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

"It would be dangerous, but if you want I can take you in."

"I would like to go in." He took my hand and led me towards the house. We went inside, and I told him I wanted to go upstairs to my room. Good thing the stair case is marble, or it would not be possible. I finally got there, and started looking at the burned room.

I grabbed a few things that were unharmed or barely unharmed. It was a teddy bear from Chad when we were dating, photo album, Tyler's sweatshirt, Chad's jacket I stole, and a metal jewelry box with all of my jewelry in it. I walked over to my closet and saw half of my clothes burned, and the other half was fine. He helped me carry them down stairs and to my car.

After that I remembered my luggage, and box by the tree. I grabbed that and put everything in my car, and sat in the driver's seat. Where was I going? I decided that since I'm only here for four weeks until I leave for Canada I would stay at a hotel.

I decided to call my friends telling them what happened. I decided to call Ty first.

"Hey Ty."

"Are you okay? I saw what happened on the news."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good, I have to go to practice, but call me tonight. Love you sis."

"Okay, love you too." I hung up and decided to call Tawni next.

"Hey! Are you okay? It's on Tween Weekly about your house. Oh, hey look! You're being carried out by a firefighter! " Tawni said through the phone as if she was watching a great movie.

"Hey, Tawni. I'm fine. I have to stay at a hotel for a little while until I leave for Canada." I told her driving down the highway. Wait, "Driving down the highway with the California sunshine in my eyes". Oh! That could be a song!

"I would totally let you stay over, but I'm in New York right now promoting my TV show." She told me.

"That's okay Tawni. Um, I have to make some calls so I'll talk to you later." I told her.

"Okay Sonny, stay safe Hun. Bye." She said. I hung up, and called Chad. I got his voice mail.

"Hey Chad, I don't know if you saw Tween Weekly lately but my house almost burnt down. Everyone is fine though. I'm staying at a hotel until I leave for Canada. Call me back. Bye." I ended the call and pulled into the hotel parking lot. I was glad that all of my stuff was still packed so I had a lot of clothes, and stuff.

I grabbed my two huge bags of luggage, and walked inside. I walked up to the front desk, and there was a boy about my age at the counter. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was kind of cute I guess.

"Hi, um I need a room, for about 3 weeks." I told him.

"Sure. One second." He said. He looked up at me again, and recognition in his eyes.

"You're Sonny Munroe." He said.

"Yep, um, can you not tell people I'm here? I would really appreciate it." I told him smiling.

"Sure. You know, you're more beautiful in person." He said handing me my room key. I grab my luggage and struggled getting to the elevator. I saw the boy running towards me.

"Do you need some help?" He asked me sincerely.

"Um, sure. Thanks." He grabbed my one bag, and we went up the elevator.

"So how long have you worked here?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"About three months. It pays well, and I need to get a new car, so it's my only option." He answered. I nodded my head.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked him curiously.

"UCLA." He responded proudly.

"That's amazing. What for?" I asked as the elevator door opened.

"Law and basketball." He said.

"Wow, you must be good." I told him.

"Maybe you could see me sometime. Isn't your brother the Tyler James?" He said as we got to my door.

"That would be nice. And yes he is. Maybe you two can meet each other." I told him. I opened the door and walked in; he put my bag inside and walked back to the doorway.

"I'll see you around Sonny." He said smiling.

"You too, wait; I don't think I got your name." I told him.

"Michael. Michael Morgan." He said and then left the room. I smiled a little and then shut the door. I put on some pajamas since it was about nine, and jumped into bed. Tomorrow I start rehearsals for Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Great, just great. I started writing a song until about 10pm. It was now called "U Got Nothin' on Me". It was pretty random, but I liked it a lot. I closed my eyes and dozed off quickly, forgetting to call my brother again, and not hearing my phone ring ten times.

I woke up to constant beeping, and I realized it was my phone. Ugh. I grabbed it and saw I had ten missed calls, and two voice mails.

I looked at the calls and saw one from Ty, and nine from Chad. I clicked the voice mails.

"Hey Sonny, it's Ty, you didn't call me back, and I'm about ready to fly down to LA and get you. Call me back…..NOW." He said sternly. I clicked skip, and it went to the next message.

"Sonny I called you eight times, kind of freaking out right now. Where are you? You didn't tell anybody where you are, and everybody is freaking out. Okay well mainly me, and your brother, but you get the point. Call me back please." Chad sounded desperate. It was so cute how they cared so much.

I called Ty first.

"Sonny! What the hell! You didn't call back, you didn't tell me where you were, and you wouldn't answer your phone! Where are you?" Ty yelled through the phone.

"Relax Tyler James, I'm at a hotel. I just fell asleep and forgot to call you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you just scared me a little." He said sounding more calm.

"Oh, I was talking to this boy, he goes to UCLA for basketball and I was wondering if you could maybe meet him." I said going through my clothes.

"Why are you talking to strangers?" he asked as if I was hopeless.

"He works here and he helped me take my bags to my room." I told him in a 'duh' tone.

"Sonny, he could have raped you." He said mocking my tone.

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"You don't have a bodyguard with you; you are basically out in the open. You don't even have another person with you. You're a huge celebrity. Like A-list celeb. Why didn't you stay at a friend's house?" he asked.

"I just thought it would be easier to stay at a hotel. I have to get ready now, so I'll talk to later."

I hung up hearing him say "wait". I called Chad next.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Sonny, open your door." I walked over to the door and opened it. Chad was standing there. Once he saw me, he basically jumped on me hugging me tightly. He pulled away a little, but still had his hands on my waist.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried sick." He said calmly.

"I was sleeping when you called." I told him.

"Oh. Well I was worried." He stated.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I went to about every hotel in the area demanding to know if you were there." He said simply walking over to the small living room.

"Did you call your brother back?" He asked as I sat Indian style on the couch next to him.

"Yes, he totally flipped on me. I told him about this kid at the front desk who went to UCLA, and I just asked if he would like to meet him, because the kid was super nice to me. He even helped carry my luggage up here. But Ty went all protective brother, and started yelling about him raping me, and blah blah." I said in one breath. Chad's eyes were wide.

"Sonny, I'm going to go all protective friend on your right now. ARE YOU CRAZY! He could have murdered you, or killed you, or raped you, or just started making out with you!" He yelled.

"Chad, calm down. He didn't do any of those things. He was really nice Chad. How about I introduce you to him after rehearsals?" I asked calmly.

"Fine." He said, and sighed. I got changed into black yoga pants, and a white tank top with a turquoise jacket, high pony tail and grabbed my purse. Chad was following me, and I locked the hotel door. We walked down the hallway, and I realized we didn't match at all. He was wearing dress pants, and a white dress shirt.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked him laughing.

"Oh, I um, had a date." He said looking straight ahead. My heart fell, and I felt sick all of a sudden. I held back a couple tears.

"With who?" I asked. Keeping my voice steady. Thank god for acting.

"Ashley Benson." He replied. Ashley was a movie star, huge movie star. She wasn't an A-lister though. But she would be there soon I was sure. Ashley had blonde long curls, and piercing blue eyes. Just like Chad. I hated to admit it but they would look great together.

"How was it." I asked, pretending to play with my phone.

"It was good. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." He said. We were on the lobby floor, and I just wanted to get away from Chad. I saw Michael over at the desk, and I started to walk towards him. I waved at him to come here. He started walking over.

"That's great Chad." I lied. Michael came over and gave me a hug. I looked at Chad and saw jealousy through his eyes.

"Chad, this is Michael. Michael, this is Chad." Michael stuck out his hand, and Chad hesitated before taking it.

"So, Sonny, we have a practice game tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Michael asked me.

"What time?" I asked.

"About 7:30pm. I can pick you up at 7:00pm." I looked at Chad real quick, and he looked appalled that I was actually thinking about it.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" I said.

"Okay, it's a date. I mean.." I cut him off.

"Ya, sure, it's a date." I told him smiling. He smiled at me, and we switched numbers. Michael left, and I started walking away from Chad. He put his hand on my shoulder, and turned me around.

"Sonny, you can't go on a date with him. You don't know him! It's dangerous." I was honestly going to explode. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I know him, just as much as you know Ashley, so I don't want to hear it from you Chad. If you have anything else to say, don't." I said sternly in a low voice so only he could hear. He looked taken aback, and I walked away quickly.

I jumped into my car, and pulled out quickly going to Disney Studios.

**I do not own SWAC, Disney Channel, Camp Rock 2:The final Jam, Camp Rock, and U got Nothin' On Me by Demi Lovato! **

**Please Review! Thanks for all of the reviews earlier! Love ya all!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was strutting down the halls of the hotel humming away. I just finished my rehearsals, so I was going to get ready for my date. I haven't heard from Chad since this morning. Maybe he just decided to move on. Maybe that's what I need to do too. But it's very hard. I unlocked my hotel room door, and slid inside.

I walked over to my luggage, and began to sort through things. Michael texted me to dress casual, so I took out a pair of jeans, grey shirt, black blazer, sunglasses, and a black & white scarf. I also grabbed black heals.

(Link to outfit- . -)

I redid my make-up since it was basically gone from sweating at rehearsals. I put everything I needed in my purse, and looked at my phone. Nothing. I felt bad about what I said to Chad, but he was asking for it.

There was a knock at my door. I stood up and fixed my clothes a little before going to open the door. Michael was standing there in jeans, and a black shirt. He looked pretty hot. He reminded me of Chase Crawford for some reason. Actually he looked a lot like him. I smiled up at him, since he was super tall. Basketball player, remember?

"Hey Sonny, I'm glad you could come." He said. I closed the door and locked it.

"I'm glad I came too. You look really nice." I told him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You look pretty nice too." He replied as we stepped into the elevator.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked him.

"Well first, we are going to eat, and then I will take you to the game." He said as we were walking through the lobby. I saw paparazzi outside, and put on my shades.

"Do you have a backdoor?" I asked him. He nodded, and grabbed my hand. We walked through the kitchen and finally came to the back door. We stepped out into an alley laughing.

"I can't believe you have to hide like that. That's insane." Michael laughed. We walked around the building and snuck right passed the paparazzi. I walked passes my car when someone yelled "Look! Over there! It's Sonny!" I yelled for Michael to just get into my car. We both hopped in and shut the doors simultaneously. We started laughing louder as I drove away.

"So where are we going?" I asked not knowing where to drive.

"I will tell you where to turn. Take a left here." He gave me directions the rest of the way. We pulled up to a cute diner. I stared at it for awhile in awe. There's not many cute little places around LA, so when you find one, you try to remember it.

"If you want to go somewhere else we can." He said mistaking my staring of awe for disgust.

"No! I love this place!" I said with joy, and jumped out of the car. He got out and ran next to me. We walked in together, and there were only about five other people inside. We sat down at a booth across from each other.

"So how long have you been acting?" He asked after the waitress took our drink order.

"Since I was 16, so about 4 years. How long have you played basketball?" I asked.

"I've played since I was six. My whole family plays. My sister just quick recently, she's 17, and my dad was so mad at her. They won't even look at each other. Although having a short temper runs in the family." He laughed. I wanted to avoid the temper subject. Maybe this isn't a could idea.

"That's terrible. What does she do now?"

"Well she plays volleyball now. First one to try something different." He said. The waitress came back and served us our drinks. We placed our order and she left.

"Where are you from, originally?"

"New York. Well Manhattan." He responded.

"I love New York. I've been going there a lot lately. It never bores me." I told him smiling.

"That is true, but I like LA better. I'm more of a beach type of person. New York is more for girls I think. With all the stores, and stuff."

"Well I know a lot of guys who love New York too, and I know a lot of girls who love the beach. I think it just depends on your personality." I stated.

"You like to protect your friends, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him.

"That might get you into trouble one day." My smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, let's just eat." He said as the food came out. We finished eating, and walked out towards my car. We got in, and I drove to UCLA. We finally got there and we went into the gym. There were tall guys everywhere. The players were practicing, while the refs talked to each other. The coach and assistant coach were running drills. Michael took my hand and led us towards the coach.

"Hey coach, this is Sonny Munroe. She's come to watch us play. Do you mind?" Michael asked.

"Sonny Munroe? As in the Sonny Munroe, as in Tyler James's sister. You certainly can young lady." Michael side hugged me, and told me to stand by the coach while he changed. The coach called a break, and a couple guys came over to me while I was sitting on a bench.

"I'm Ryan, this is Steven, and this is Alex. Nice to meet you Ms. Munroe." Ryan said while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled up at them.

"So your with Michael?" Alex asked laughing.

"Um, well this is our first date." I explained.

"Let me guess, he took you to a diner, and then came here, right? You probably met at the hotel too." Steven laughed, while the others smiled. I just nodded my head. Ryan knelt down in front of me.

"Look Sonny, I'm going to tell you this, because I like you, you're not like most of the girls Michael brings here, so for your own good you need to leave." He said with a serious face. Just then Michael ran out of the locker room. He looked angry and ran towards us. He pushed Ryan down to the floor, and the others went to grab him. They held him back while he tried to get loose.

"If you ever touch her or talk to her again, I will kill you!" Michael yelled at him. My eyes were wide, and I was suddenly terrified of Michael. The coach, and refs came over and calmed everyone down. I sat there shocked. Michael came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"If you ever let them talk to you again, you will be sorry. You better not leave either." Then he left.

They started their practice game, and I didn't move from my spot. Michael looked ready to kill someone, while the others tried to stay clear. After they went into the locker room, I ran out of the gym. I jumped into my car, and tried to start it but it wouldn't start. Tears started to escape my eyes. I can't be stuck here with him.

I took out my phone and pressed speed dial. I had no clue who I was calling but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice.

"Chad? Chad! Chad!" I said in a panicky voice.

"Sonny, calm down, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Please come and get me." I whispered into the phone. I saw a couple players leaving the gym, and I panicked.

"Chad! Please! Help!" I started going hysterical.

"Calm down, where are you?"

"UCLA gym." I said quickly. Chad hung up the phone. I didn't know whether he was coming or not. I saw Michael come out, and I sunk low in my seat. He looked super angry. He saw my car, and came over. He pulled open the door, and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me out. I yelled for help and saw Ryan, and Alex running over.

Ryan tried to grab me away from Michael, and Steven tried to pull Michael away. Michael turned around and punched Steven in the nose. His nose started bleeding, and somehow I got shoved into him. Blood was on me now, and it wasn't mine.

Ryan tried to punch Michael but Michael punched him in the stomach. Michael swung to hit Steven again but missed and hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground.

The coach came out of the building, and saw the fight. He called security, and in about 5 minutes there were police. I was on the ground watching a blurred scene in front of me. Police tried to separate the three boys, and the coach called an ambulance.

I felt someone lift me up, and I blacked out.

My vision started to come into focus, and I was blinded my bright lights. I looked around, and noticed I was in a hospital. I looked down at myself, and I was in a hospital bed. A nurse came in and saw I was awake. She told me I had minor head injuries, and that I could be released, in an hour. I hate hospitals. I'm here way too much.

I heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"I want him arrested!" A male voiced yelled.

"We have to talk to Ms. Munroe first, and then we will decide." A female voice responded.

"You may go see her now, one at a time." I heard the nurse tell them, and whoever else was there. There was a knock on my door, and I looked up to see Tawni. I smiled at her, and she came in. She gave me a hug, and then pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore. How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Chad." She responded.

"He probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he hates the guy who landed you here. Chad is so upset he didn't get there in time." Tawni explained.

"Where is he now?"

"Waiting for me to leave so he can visit." She laughed slightly.

"Did you hear about his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sonny, I know you still love him, maybe you should just focus on your career, you obviously have bad taste in boys right now." She laughed. I smiled, and laughed to.

"Obviously." I agreed. A police officer came in, and I answered questions until she left. We talked some more, and then a nurse came in. She told me I could leave, so I got ready with the help of Tawni, and the nurse. We walked into the lobby. Nico, and Zora were there with Chad. Nico saw me first and ran up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay." He said pulling away. Zora gave me a huge hug next. I walked up to Chad and smiled at him. He looked at me for a little and then gave a me a hug holding on tightly.

"I'm so sorry Chad." I whispered to him.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I'm sorry too."

'For what?"

"Everything." I laughed quietly, and we pulled back.

"So Sonny, tell them what you told me." Tawni said.

"No relationships until after Camp Rock." I said, and everybody sighed in relief. I laughed, and we left the hospital. After Chad drove me to the hotel, I checked my mail (I had arranged my mail to be dropped off here), and saw a letter from Ty. I opened it quickly while walking into the room, not bothering to lock the door.

I pulled out what looked like an invitation. It was a wedding invitation! I screamed to myself in delight. There was an extra note inside from Adrianne his fiancée.

Dear Sonny,

I would be honored if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids. Please let me know so we can get you a dress.

Thank you,

Adrianne.

I screamed again. I get to be a bridesmaid! I looked at the date. It was the week after the Camp Rock Premiere. I went and changed into my pajamas. They were red plaid pants, and a black tank top. I walked to the living room to get my phone, and saw Ty standing in my living room.

"Ty?" I asked. Am I imagining this?

"Hey sis, do you not know how to use a lock?" He asked laughing.

"TY!" I screamed, and ran to him. He engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling.

"Well Chad told me what happened so I decided to come visit you for a week." He said.

"Of course he did. Well I'm glad you came. You're lucky I have a suite or you would be sleeping on the couch." I told him laughing.

"Well show me to my room please." He said laughing along. I showed him the extra room I didn't use. He put his luggage inside, and then came back out. We sat on the couch just talking the rest of the night.

I woke up to a loud clanging sound. I covered my ears, and looked at the doorway to see Ty banging pots and pans together. Ugh I was going to kill him. I jumped out of bed, and ran after him. We basically just ran around the rest of the morning. It was like we were kids again, except this time there were no parents to say "Be careful!" or something like that.

I got ready to leave for rehearsals. I put on black yoga pants, a white hoodie, and a black sports bra underneath. I put my hair in a pony tail, and walked out into the kitchen to see Ty looking through the kitchen.

"Did you buy any food?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"Why! I'm hungry! Plane food does not fill you up." He said.

"Go get something to eat, they have 20 restaurants downstairs. I have to go to rehearsal, so I'll see you later."

"Wait aren't you going to eat?"

"I eat there."

"Well I'm going to walk down with you, I'm so hungry!" He kept complaining.

"You're a pig." I laughed as we left the room. We got the lobby and I gave him a goodbye hug, and left. I had my limo drive me since my car was in the shop. They are currently getting me a new house, so that's where all of my other cars are.

I pulled into the studios, and got to work right away. When I was finished with the whole day I went straight to the hotel. I arrived at the hotel and walked to my room. I opened the door and walked in turning on the light. Ty was sleeping on the couch with the TV still on, and a bowl of popcorn in his hand. I walked over to him, and kissed the top of his head. I took the popcorn out of his hands, and turned the TV off. He was obviously still getting used to time change. After making sure he was okay I went to my room and changed into a black shirt which I tucked into a pink skirt with black heels.

(Link to outfit - . -)

I walked back out into the hallway, and called Nico.

"Hey Sonny, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep, I'll be waiting downstairs." I told him. Me and Nico decided to go have dinner together since we never see each other. I walked downstairs, and finally arrived at the lobby. Nico walked in about five minutes later. We hugged each other, and walked outside into the blinding lights of the media.

"Are you two dating!"

"Sonny Munroe! Over here!"

"Nico Harris any comments on SWTS?"

"Are you a couple now!"

We jumped into Nico's car and lost them all on the highway.

"That was crazy." I laughed. Nico laughed too.

"I know, I can't believe people actually spend there lives stalking other people. Maybe they don't know how bad we make fun of them."

"Haha! I'm sure it's just for the money."  
"Ya I guess. So how have you been lately?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Good, good." Nico reached to turn on the radio and his song came on. Party Up. So we started singing.

**(Sonny & Nico) **

_Party up  
Party up  
_

**(Sonny)**  
_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah_  
_If you wanna get fly  
We could do it all night now, yeah  
Turn the beat up high  
One time for the ladies, yeah  
And the fellas c'mon  
We gonna go crazy, uh  
'Til the lights come on_

**(Nico)**  
_Tomorrow I'm gonna be on it  
Think about last night when I strolled in  
How me and her were just on it  
And we danced all night 'til the morning  
I was so bad  
You were so right,  
and the DJ kept that groove right  
Doin' that dance, it looked so tight  
Yeah, you in that dress looked so nice  
You so fly  
We viving  
Won't stop 'til the beat stop  
Go ahead,  
Do your thing  
Let the beat rock  
Spend a little time,  
Do-si, hop  
You can play it real cool, but we so hot, hot  
Like we're burning on fire  
To have fun is my desire  
Straight up, and I ain't no liar  
To the top, let's take it higher_

**(Sonny)**

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah  
If you wanna get fly  
We could do it all night now, yeah  
Turn the beat up high  
One time for the ladies, yeah  
And the fellas c'mon  
We gonna go crazy, uh  
'Til the lights come on  
_

**(Sonny & Nico)**

_All night, here we go now  
C'mon and get down on the floor now  
Now, now baby girl don't slow down  
'Cause me and you gonna have a show down, uh  
Lil' mama get low down  
And I'm gonna rap it out like this,  
We movin' and groovin'  
Smooth can't lose with a flow that is so swift  
So maybe when you wake up,  
And your face still got that grin,  
You can smile all day,  
In that fly girl way  
And say "Yeah I am that chick"  
And maybe we can get the DJ to play this track all night  
And when I ask how you feel out there,  
Everybody all say _

_**(**_**Sonny & Nico)**

_"All right!"_

**(Sonny)**

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah  
If you wanna get fly  
We could do it all night now, yeah  
Turn the beat up high  
One time for the ladies, yeah  
And the fellas c'mon  
We gonna go crazy, uh  
'Til the lights come on_

**(Nico & Sonny)**

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah  
If you wanna get fly  
We could do it all night now, yeah  
Turn the beat up high  
One time for the ladies, yeah  
And the fellas c'mon  
We gonna go crazy, uh  
'Til the lights come on_

"Hah hah! That was so funny!" We both laughed. We sang to the rest of the songs that came on all the way to the restaurant. Nico opened my door, and the paparazzi already beat us there. They followed us the whole way inside. It was insane. The manager came out and asked for them to leave but they were giving him a hard time. I looked around the restaurant and saw two people I never wanted to see together.

I do not own SWAC, Disney Channel, Camp Rock, or Skating with the Stars, or Party Up.

**Please Review!**

Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have just been really busy over the holiday. Anyways…..I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW!

I do not own SWAC!

SPOV

Not the Prettiest Girl

Chad and Tawni. Chad and Tawni? What? Nico noticed I was looking at something and his eyes moved to where mine were glued.

"What the heck?" Nico said surprised. Nico walked towards them and I tried to stop him but he just kept going. I stayed in the front of the room watching from afar. Nico walked by acting like he didn't see them, but then turned and looked at them as if he had no idea what was going on. They started talking, and I decided to get some fresh air. Most of the paparazzi were gone so I would be fine. I sat down on a bench that was outside and took out my phone. I started to play games until someone sat beside me. I looked up a little and noticed it was a girl. She had sunglasses and a hat on though.

"Sonny?" The girl asked.

"What?" I asked startled.

"It's me, Selena. I saw in your status you were coming here. I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong I think. I saw your brother go visit your mom so I thought I should tell you. I lost my phone so I couldn't call you." I stood up right away and hugged her. After we said goodbye I called my limo. He was there in about five minutes. I looked inside the restaurant and saw they were all laughing.

I stepped into the limo and gave him the address. Once we pulled up I noticed Ty's car, and my moms. I didn't bother knocking and ran right in.

"Mom? Ty?" I yelled. No answer. I walked around, and saw they were out back. My mom had a tear stained face with more tears threatening to falls. I watched through the window not wanting to ruin the moment. I watched a little more and a few tears slipped from my eyes. I opened the window a little and listened to their voices together. A sound I haven't heard for a long time.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." Ty said.

"It's okay. I mean look at you. You accomplished your goal. But it was a great goal. Unlike your sisters." I was shocked by the last sentence.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked. I listened closely.

"Your sister picked a horrible career. I should have stopped her when I had the chance. But no, I had to let her live her little dreams. I never ever thought she would have gotten here though. I would have bet my life on it. I mean honestly, she's not the prettiest girl around." My mom said.

My heart broke into tiny pieces. Worse than when Joe broke up with me. Worse than when Chad told me about Ashley. Worse when I was trying to kill myself. Worse than when my dad cheated. Worse than anything. I slid down the wall with my hand over my mouth sobbing. I didn't listen to anything else they said. I got up and ran back to the limo. The driver asked if I was okay and I told him to just go to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel and I ran into the lobby. Tawni, Nico, and Chad were standing there. My sobs didn't stop so they noticed me right away. They all ran over to me. Chad got there first and took me in his arms. They walked me up to my room, and we all sat in the living room, me in Chad's arms still.

"Sonny, Tawni and Chad were just having dinner as friends. If that's what you're upset about." Nico explained. I shook my head no quickly.

"What happened after you left?" Tawni asked. She took her hand and pulled back a couple pieces of hair that fell in front of my face.

"I…..I went to my m-mom, I mean Connie's, because m-my brother was there visiting. I o-over hear d them talking and my mom said h-how she w-was so proud of Ty, and then she w-was talking a-about me, and how I shouldn't have b-been an actress or singer, and I wasn't pretty." I sobbed. Chad hugged me tighter.

"Sonny, you're a great actress. And a beautiful singer. You know that. And you are very pretty." Tawni said.

"Sonny you're beautiful. I mean you're my Sonshine. You know that. And Tawni's right. You're a wonderful actress and singer." Chad said rubbing my back soothingly. Nico nodded. I just sat there and cried more. An hour later, Tawni and Nico left to get us some snacks while me and Chad were sitting on the couch still watching a movie. I was lying down while my head was on Chad's lap, and he stroked my hair.

About ten minutes later I was fast asleep.

I woke up in my room, and my alarm clock was going off. Well the hotel room. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked awful. My eyes were swelled from crying all night. I noticed someone washed my face though, since I had no make-up on. I took a quick shower, and then put on black sweat suit, and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of the room and peeked into Ty's room. He was sound asleep snoring a little.

After I stepped into the lobby my phone went off. It was my mom. I pressed ignore. If I talked to her right now I might explode. Paparazzi were already flooding the outside. Do they ever quit? The front doors opened and I walked out into the crowd. Finally I reached my car.

After rehearsal I arrived back at the hotel. Dodging paparazzi again I stepped inside the lobby and saw my mom. Great. She ran up to me and hugged me. I stood there frozen.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you honey." I nodded my head. "Now." She said in a stern voice. She grabbed my arm and we went upstairs. As soon as I opened my door she went off.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I was worried sick! I knew this was going to go to your head, I knew it! Your turning into another Hollywood diva!" She said loudly. I saw Ty in the hallway but Connie didn't notice him. Ty was on the phone but stopped talking and just listened.

"No I'm not mom, I just didn't have time." I said back.

"Don't talk back to me! Maybe you need to give this up; you have no more time anymore for your family." She yelled back.

"WHAT FAMILY? Dad cheated on you! You both basically forgot about Ty until I found him! Your only living in a house because I pay for it! Everyone else in our family wants nothing to do with us or is dead! Why would I want to give up my dream to be with a psycho family?" I screamed. I couldn't help it. It just came out.

"Fine. You know what. I'm moving back to Wisconsin. Don't talk to me, don't worry about me, and don't help me out. Just because I raised you and gave birth to you doesn't mean anything. I'm through with you!" She said furious and walked out.

"Mom, I'm sorry-"The door slammed. I slid to the ground and Ty hugged me on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sonny, it's not your fault. Mom just took it out of proportion. She always does, you know that." He tried to help. Right now though, I wanted one person. But that one person wasn't here.

"Ty?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Chad?" I asked quieter. He must of heard me though because he picked me up and laid me on the couch and took out his cell phone. He dialed the number and then talked to Chad. He explained what happened and asked if he could come over. Ty said Chad would be here in ten minutes.

In about ten minutes the door bell rang. I hopped off the couch and flew open the door. Once I saw Chad I threw my arms around his waist and held him close. He didn't waste time and put his arms around me securely and walked us inside. He pulled me towards the couch and I was sitting across his lap burying my head in his chest while he held onto me.

"It's okay Sonny." He whispered. I heard Ty walk into the room and say hi to Chad. They started talking but I just drifted to sleep.

….

"I feel like we didn't spend that much time together." I told Ty as we were standing in front of the airport.

"Same, I miss my baby sister. Well maybe you could fly down to New York for a little sometime."

"The wedding is coming up, so I will see you then I guess." I smiled. He smiled back, and then looked at his watch.

"Well I got to go now." He sighed. We gave each other a huge hug, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Allyson. Love you." He smiled walking off.

"Bye Tyler. Love you too." I waved and got escorted to the limo. Tomorrow was the day we leave for Camp Rock 2. I was excited but also wishing it was already over. I had to kiss Joe. I hate him. I don't hate a lot of people, but I despise him. I smiled as I walked up to my hotel one last time to pack my things. My new house will be ready by the time I get home so no more hotels.

My phone started ringing and I saw Chad's picture pop up. I pressed accept and said "hello".

"Sonny! Hey! I heard your leaving tomorrow."

"Yep, I'm actually finishing packing now."

"Would you mind getting together before you left? I know after the movie you have to go to New York for your brother's wedding so I won't see you for a while."

"I would love too. When?" I asked

"Well how about." There was a knock on my door. I went over and opened it to find Chad. "Now." He smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked jokingly.

"No you don't, now let's go." He smiled. I locked the door not caring what I looked like or that I didn't bring my purse or phone.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as he dragged me towards the elevator.

"Not telling."

"Please!"

"Patience Sonny."

"Really Chad, really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"We are so not good, tell me!" I whined playfully.

"Sonny! No." He mocked me.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said crossing my arms over my chest as we walked out into the parking lot.

"Good, I won't." He replied. He held the door of his car open for me and a slid in. Then he walked around the car and got inside. We pulled out and started driving down the highway. About 20minutes later we pulled into his driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own SWAC, Camp Rock 2!

Please Review!

SPOV

The car slowed to a stop. My head looked up to see Chad's huge house as Chad got out of the door. I took one more look around and Chad opened my door. He took my hand and helped me out. His house still looked how I last saw it. He let go of my hand when we got to a gate by the side of his house.

"Chad, please tell me you didn't go overboard. Or fancy. I'm in a sweat suit and look terrible." I complained. He looked at me like I was insane.

"First of all you look beautiful. Second of all it's not that fancy. Just trust me." He answered and then opened the gate. I took in a deep breath and walked into his yard. On his porch a was a beautiful white wood table with two chairs. There was a red cloth over the table and red plates and napkins.

There were two wine glasses filled with red wine, and silver ware. A rose was placed on one plate. I was in awe of the beauty with it but something felt wrong. I pushed the feeling away when Chad leads me to the seat with the rose.

"Chad this is beautiful." I told him looking around. Little red tea lights were lined around the porch.

"Anything for you." He responded. I got that feeling again accept stronger. But this time I knew why. I started thinking about the reason and a couple tears slipped. I looked down so Chad wouldn't notice.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I….We shouldn't do this." I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked in a concerned voice. I stood up and ran out to the front of Chad's house. I knew he would follow soon so I went inside his front door and into the bathroom. I silently cried. Chad is going out with Ashley. We shouldn't go on dates anymore.

It's wrong, and not fair to Ashley. Most of all it breaks my heart because I know he doesn't love me. I got up and looked at the clock inside the bathroom. It was pretty late and Chad is probably sleeping thinking I got home somehow.

I opened the door quietly and tiptoed out. I looked in his living room and saw him sleeping with his phone in hand. I went over and took a blanket then put it over his sleeping body. Carefully I took the phone out of his hand. After I set it on the table I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

I grabbed his car keys because I knew no one would be able to pick me up since they are shooting tonight. I hopped into the car he used to get me and drove to the hotel. Luckily the paparazzi were gone so I got inside and up to my room in about five minutes and fell asleep.

My eyes flew open to loud knocking on my door. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the door. After unlocking it slowly I opened it to see a exhausted Chad. Once I saw him start to walk forward I tried to shut the door but he got it and was much stronger than me. Finally, I let go and he came in and gave me a hug. I didn't hug him back though. He noticed this to and pulled away to look at me.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong." I responded. We walked over to the couch and I pulled a blanket around me tightly.

"Well that's a lie." He said sitting next to me putting an arm around me.

"This is what's wrong." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked knowing what I meant.

"Because you have a girlfriend." I told him.

"Sonny….."

"Exactly." I got up and went to my room. "Make sure you shut the door on the way out!" I yelled. Once the door slammed I started getting ready to leave. Today is the day I leave for Camp Rock 2. About two hours later I was carrying two luggage and a carry on. I was having lots of trouble obviously. AT least I never have to stay at this hotel again.

I dropped my one luggage but a hand reached down and grabbed it. I looked up and saw Mike.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hi." He responded. "Do you need help carrying these?" he asked.

"You don't have to." I said.

"It's okay, I have to apologize anyways." I nodded my head slowly as we walked towards the limo. Paparazzi were going crazy because they knew when I was leaving.

"Look Sonny, I'm really sorry about what happened. I just have a bad temper. I didn't mean any of that." He apologized over the loud shouts.

"It's okay Mike. I forgive you." I shouted back. We arrived at the limo and he helped put my stuff in the trunk.

"Thanks Mike." I said side hugging him.

"Anytime." He replied and walked back to the hotel. Once I was in the limo I relaxed. It was a one hour drive to the airport so I turned on the TV. Yes there is a TV in the limo. Tween Weekly came on and I was about to turn until I heard:

"BREAKING NEWS! Is Sonny Munroe in an abusive relationship? We will find out after this." The host said. WHAT! My mind screamed.

"Sonny Munroe was seen with this man named Michael Morgan. He is a basketball player for UCLA. They have been getting pretty close in the past couple of weeks but we found out a little more. When we first saw Morgan and Munroe they were talking at a diner seeming like they were enjoying their selves until Morgan said something that made Munroe look a little taken back." They showed a picture of us when he told me about his bad temper. I did look a little shocked.

"Next we followed them to UCLA where Michael was playing a game. About an hour later Ms. Munroe ran out of the building and into her car. After trying to start her car but failing she called someone yelling hysterical into the phone." They showed a picture of me holding the phone to my ear crying.

"Morgan ran out and opened the car door, grabbed Munroe, and pulled her out of the car while she fought back. After that a few teammates came over and tried to protect Munroe but Munroe got punched by Morgan and soon passed out." The next picture was of me in the back of an ambulance.

"We thought that that was it for that relationship but we were wrong. This morning Munroe was seen leaving her hotel with luggage, but with help with no other than Michael Morgan. Over the loud noises we were able to make out these words from the conversation.

"I'm sorry I keep hitting you. I told you about my temper. Please keep this a secret." Was said by Morgan.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I won't tell anyone about us." Was said by Munroe. Next was a picture of us hugging this morning.

"So what do you think about this relationship? When we get more information we will let you know." She finished. I can't believe this. We didn't say that stuff. They just made it up! Why would I yell "I won't tell anyone about us!" In front of paparazzi? My phone started ringing and I picked it up without looking.

"Sonny?" Chad asked sternly.

"Chad what's wrong?" I asked startled.

"Has he hit you since the day at UCLA?" He asked in a whisper.

"No!" I yelled.

"Have you been dating?"

"No! I dropped my bag, he picked it up, he wouldn't let me take it, he apologized, and that was it." I explained.

"I believe you." He said.

"Sorry about this morning." I apologized.

"It's okay. But I was trying to tell you that I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"What happened to Ashley?" I was shocked.

"She cheated on me." He replied.

"Oh Chad. I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was watching Tween Weekly and they said you were in an abusive relationship, and I was kind of shocked so I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine, I'm not in a relationship. Actually Tawni said I'm not allowed until after the movie." I laughed.

"Good. So I have to go to rehearsals so call me when you land, okay?" Chad asked.

"Okay, talk to you later Chad." I replied and hung up. We finally arrived at the airport. I got out of the limo and went with the driver to get out my luggage from the trunk. Once we opened the trunk I leaned down to get my luggage but banged my head on the trunk. Nice move. I put my hand to my forehead. That's going to leave a mark. I took my luggage and waited for Tim to arrive. Tim came about 5 minutes later and escorted me the rest of the way.

"What happened to your head?" Tim asked while we were sitting in the jet.

"I banged it off the car trunk on accident." I replied simply.

"Well you are going to need a lot of make-up to cover that up." He laughed. I looked at him and then went into the bathroom quickly. I looked into the mirror and there was a huge black and blue mark on my forehead. That is not part of the plan. My make-up was in a luggage somewhere so I couldn't cover it up. Great. Now they are really going to think I am in a abusive relationship.

The jet landed safely and we hurried out. Tim gave me a hat for my forehead. Once we were into the crowd of paparazzi my hat fell off. Way to start off my day, right? I didn't have time to look for it, because Tim kept pushing me through. We arrived at a huge bus and we walked on. Once I was in view of who was on I screamed. Allyson, and Meaghan ran up to me and we group hugged. Once we pulled back I looked at everyone else. Nick, Kevin, Joe, Anna, Maria, Jasmine, Roshon, Jordan, and a few more people I didn't know.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny! You have to meet someone. Meaghan left and then came back with two people. A boy and a girl.

"This is Chloe." Allyson said gesturing towards the girl.

"Hi!" I hugged her. She laughed and hugged back. When we pulled back Meaghan spoke.

"And this is Mathew, but he likes to be called Mdot." She pointed to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and gave him a hug. I heard someone clear there throat. We pulled away and looked at Joe. He looked at us innocently. Ugh I hate him! My mind screamed. After we all sat down we were on our way to the first hotel. I was sitting by Chloe, and Allyson.

6 Months Later.

They car slowed to a stop. The jolt of the stop shook you a little. The front car doors opened which revealed screaming, yelling, basically my reality. My hand automatically went through my hair getting ready to step out into something that could change my life. For good, or for bad. The door opened and the light shined through. A hand reached in to grab my own. One they were together I was being pulled out. My foot stepped down onto the red carpet. Next my next foot came down, and I was standing.

I took in everything that was happening. Screaming people know as my fans. People know as stars walking everywhere. It was all just amazing. In so many ways.

"Miss. Munroe, we have to move." Tim said. We walked into the theater and I sat along my cast front row and watched Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. I was wearing a beige and white dress that went up to my thigh (Camp Rock 2 premiere dress in NYC). I dyed my hair black for the movie.

After we arrived in Canada six months ago, word got out about my black and blue mark on my forehead. Even my friends started not believing me about not being in an abusive relationship. One day Joe even confronted me about it.

_Flashback_

"Sonny, can we talk?" Joe said barging through my hotel door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him startled.

"I came to tell you that you need to tell the truth."

"About what?"

"Your abusive relationship!"

"Why would you even care?"

"I may have done some mean things to you but if you're in physical harm, I'm going to protect you."

"Well I'm not in physical harm so….you can stop worrying about me."

"Please just tell me if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

_End Of Flashback_

Even Chad flew down to Canada to make sure I was okay. Actually everyone was worried but after six months of convincing they left me alone and I think they believed me. Around the third months Nick, Kevin, Joe, and I became friends again.

I started to become best friends with Chloe. Still am. But I did lose a friend. Selena said that if I was friends with Chloe I couldn't be friends with her. We had a couple of phone fights and people would always seem worried but I just brushed it off. After they premiere, and party I was on another jet to New York for my brother's wedding. Chad wanted to come with me but he was in a movie called Star-struck with Nico. I was so exhausted I fell asleep as soon as I was on the jet. Once we landed Tim woke me up. I was currently in a black cami, black sweat shirt, and blue sweatpants.

( Link - ./_ -)

We walked off the jet and into a car waiting for us. After that I was escorted to Ty's house. There were about 20 cars in his driveway. I told my driver to just drop me off and I could take my own luggage. This time I only brought one luggage. I walked to the door and opened it. There were people everywhere inside the house. I looked around and finally noticed Ty in his living room.

"TY!" I screamed in delight and ran towards him dropping my luggage.

"Hey!" He said once he saw me. He got me in a huge hug. People were clearing their throats so we pulled away.

"Everyone, this is Sonny, my sister." He said proudly. Everyone recognized who I was and kept trying to talk to me. Ty led me upstairs to the guest room I stayed in last time. Once he left I started to unpack. I put on a blue skirt, and white cami since it was July.

I walked down the stairs and said hello to Adrianne, she introduced me to a couple people. I looked around the house for an open seat. I walked to the back door and saw some boys outside I knew very well. I decided to go re- introduce myself. I walked out and saw they were playing football. Now how to get their attention? My brother's backyard consists of a huge porch that had about 20 lounge chairs, and A huge pool in front of it. Then there was a huge field.

I saw a pair of sunglasses lying on the table and grabbed them. I put them on and lay down on a lounge chair. I started fanning myself with my hand. About five minutes later I heard whistling. I looked at them across the pool and noticed I got there full attention. I sat up a little and crossed my legs.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." I yelled.

"It's okay honey but we definitely see you." One shouted and the rest laughed. They started to walk over. There were about 15 of them. They all stood around my chair.

"Hello." I said laying back down.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?" Another one asked trying to flirt. One guy with light brown hair and light brown eyes bent down so he was face to face with me.

"You may trick them, but you can't trick me Ms. Munroe." I gasped as he took off the sunglasses. "And these are mine" he said laughing. I looked into his eyes and got lost. We started to lean forward when someone started to talk. We jumped back.

"Sonny! We missed you so much!" Ben exclaimed. Ben is 6'7 and has blonde hair and green eyes. He leaned down and hugged me. I stood up and gave all of them a hug. If you haven't guessed yet, this is my brother's basketball team. Well most of them. I looked back towards the boy who figured out who I was. I looked closely at him. I didn't know him. He must be new on the team.

He walked towards me slowly. When he finally reached me he started speaking. His voice was so enchanting.

"Hey, we haven't met before but I'm Troy Fox." He said holding out a hand.

"Sonny Munroe, nice to meet you." I smiled shaking it.

"You too." He smiled back. We pulled our hands back. The guys started to walk inside. I walked inside next to Troy.

"So when did you get on the team. I don't remember you." I asked him as we sat at the dinner table. There were two seats at each end of the table. One side had Ty and Adrianne, the other was me and Troy, and then the other two side was filled up with the rest.

"About three months ago. Your brothers a great guy. He accepted me right away."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"So I heard you just got back from a movie."

"Yes, Camp Rock 2. Actually the premiere was last night, so I haven't slept for two nights but I'm used to it now." I laughed.

"Well you look great for not sleeping." He said smirking.

"Thanks." I said smiling from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

"My mom was so mad at me after that." Troy laughed.

"That is insane!" I laughed along. Troy and I were sitting in my guest room by the fireplace on the floor with blankets. We have been literally talking all night.

"Well at that age, the biggest thing that happened to me was falling out of my tree house and breaking my foot." I said.

"I thought I was a clutz." He smiled.

" You are, just a different level." I patted his shoulder. There was a hard knock on the door. Troy got up and opened it. The basketball team came flying in. I stood up quickly in shock.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We came to up here because Tyler wanted to make sure Troy weren't making a move on Sonny." Ben said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then he sat on my bed.

"Okay guys, I would never do that, unlike you I'm a gentlemen." Troy laughed. The boys snickered.

"So Sonny, why don't you come sit by me?" Ben asked flirtatiously. I was honestly going to throw-up. Ben was like another brother to me, since when did he start like liking me?

"Oh yeah Ben, you're worried about _me_ trying something." Troy asked getting annoyed with his friend's behavior. He looked at my face and knew I wanted to leave. Troy walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Want to leave?" he asked sincerely. I nodded my head and we were out of there in about 2 seconds.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as he guided us downstairs making funny faces. As soon as we turned the corner we ran into Tyler. Like physically ran into him.

"Sorry guys, I didn't hear you turning the corner." Tyler apologized in a hurry. As soon as Adrianne's mom saw me we ended up having to talk to relatives of Adrianne the rest of the night. I was lying on the couch while people around me were either arguing about wedding decorations, or talking about the last basketball game. My head was rested on a pillow while Troy was underneath me stroking my hair.

I drifted to sleep blinking my eyes a couple times and then I was out like a light.

…..

I woke up and realized I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around. Everything was how I left it. I let my body fall back onto the bed. Honestly, I was exhausted. I pulled the blanket over my head and rested my eyes for a little. My eyes then flew open and searched the room for a clock. It was 11:47am. Slowly, I shifted out of bed and dragged my feet the whole way to the bathroom.

Once I was out I was fully ready and energized. I walked into the hallway and skipped down towards the stairs. As I was about to take my first step someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. Tyler? I turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Well the whole wedding party is staying here until the wedding." He said. He took my hand and led me down the stairs.

"That's great." I said smiling. We walked into the kitchen to see Adrianne's Aunt making pancakes. The rest of the family was already up and eating. We grabbed our plates filled with food and walked to the dining room with everyone else.

"Hey Sonny, sleep well?" Ty asked.

"Yes I did." I responded.

"Well I hope so because you are going with Adrianne to get your dresses." He smirked.

"When?"

"After breakfast."

"Okay." I said and then taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes. After breakfast I went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt. I grabbed my purse and met up with Adrianne and a few other girls at the front door. Adrianne's friends started whispering when I came downstairs.

"Hi." I waved. They just looked me up and down then gave a smirk.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It's a secret." One said and the others giggled. Oh my, this is going to be a horrible day. Giggling, really? How old are they? Nine?

"Well no one likes a secret." I said under my breathe. Adrianne walked down the stairs in a light pink sundress.

"Hey girls, did you say hi to my soon-to-be sister in law?" She asked her friends.

"She's going to be your sister in law? That's Sonny Munroe." One of the younger looking ones said.

"Yes she is. I hope you make her feel welcome here." She said smiling putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well let's get going, we have shopping to do." She exclaimed and the girls yelled in delight. Why can't Tawni be here? She would totally fit in better. We walked outside into the 7 car garage.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't get a limo today so we all have to try and fit in a couple cars. Theirs 11 of us so figure out how you want to go. Three garage doors opened and five girls walked to the yellow BMW and the other five including Adrianne walked to the black Mercedes. Great. I have to drive by myself. I walked over to the only car left.

It was a black and white SSC Ultimate Aero sports car. One of the fastest in the world. I felt better right away. This car went 270mph. I walked over to it and hopped in. After I hopped in and started the engine with the keys from Adrianne I pulled out to see the other cars waiting. Before I could press the gas someone tapped on my window. I looked up to see Ty. After I rolled down the window Troy came over next.

"Who told you, you could drive this car?" He asked alarmed. Was this car like his favorite car or something?

"Adrianne did." I responded as Troy finally reached us.

"Well use a different one."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this car is dangerous." He said. Yea right, it's probably because he doesn't want the paint scratched.

"I'm driving this car." I responded sternly.

"Sonny, get out of the car." He was just about to reach inside but I stepped on the gas and drove off. Very fast I should say. I heard Ty yelling. Whatever, if I'm stuck with these snotty girls all day I could at least have some fun.

**Hey everyone, I haven't been getting reviews lately so I don't really know what to do with this story. Please please please review! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation! I know it's a small chapter and all but I'll update a lot more now.

Please review!

I do not own SWAC!

SPOV

I sped off after the other cars. We all hit a redlight and everyone started revving up there cars. I knew what that meant. Only from my brother of course. Once the light turned green I pressed hard on the gas and passed them up in no time. Ty taught me how to drive when I was 14 so I knew how to drive fast.

I pulled into the dress shop parking lot first and sat in the car waiting for everyone. About ten minutes later they pulled up and got out of the car. I followed, but then realized Adriannes friends were laughing in my direction. What now? I walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. One girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes came up to me. She pulled out her cellphone and showed me a video of me driving. Well driving fast.

"Why did you film that?" I asked getting curious.

"To send to your brother." My mouth dropped.

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"We already did." She laughed then walked in the store. This can not be happening. Ty was mad at me already. I ran back to the car and quickly got in. I had to apologize to Ty before anything. He's my only close family now. I can't ruin it. I was driving home when my phone rang. I thought it was Ty but it was Drew.

"Hey Drew, what's up?"

"Sonny, when are you planning on coming back?"

"Um at the end of this week, why?"

"Well we need you to shoot a music video fast. This week. It's for Music Video Star. The magazine and TV show. If we don't get it in you will lose your contract. It's really serious."

"I can't I have to go to my brother's wedding."

"Well it's either a wedding you can watch on DVD or your job."

"How...I just...I'll call you back in half an hour."

"Bye."

"Bye."

This is not good. Not good at all. I parked right out in front of Ty's front door. I was about ready to burst into tears. I ran through the front door and looked around.

"Ty!" I yelled, my voice shaking. I looked in every room yelling his name until my face was soaked with tears. I noticed people in the backyard and ran out there. Ty was about ready to sit down on a lawn chair like the other guys, but I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed.

"Sonny? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked alarmed. I just shook my head. He lifted me up and took me inside away from everyone else. He sat me down on a chair in the living room.

"I'll be right back." He said then kissed my head. I just sat there. What was I gonne do. This is so important to him, but I can't loose my job. Ty came back with a wet wash clothe and wiped my face off. Then he handed me a glass of water and sat beside me. I sipped the water slowly about twice and then set it on his end table.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked. I took a deep breath. Please don't be angry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! **

I do not own SWAC or Get Back!

SPOV

"Sonny, I already told you, it's fine." Ty said walking up the stairs to his bedroom. I knew he felt terrible about it, I would be mad too if he couldn't come to my wedding.

"But, I just feel terrible about this." I whined childishly following him up the steps.

"Stop whining, it's getting annoying." He mumbled. I stopped following him, because I knew he wanted to be alone. After walking back down the stairs towards the kitchen I noticed Troy eating a sandwich.

"Hey." I smiled sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong. You look upset?" He said and then took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Everything. I can't go to Troy's wedding, I'm leaving tomorrow." I admitted feeling the tears come on again. I started to remember what my mom told me earlier.

_Flashback_

No I'm not mom, I just didn't have time." I said back.

"Don't talk back to me! Maybe you need to give this up; you have no more time anymore for your family." She yelled back.

"WHAT FAMILY? Dad cheated on you! You both basically forgot about Ty until I found him! Your only living in a house because I pay for it! Everyone else in our family wants nothing to do with us or is dead! Why would I want to give up my dream to be with a psycho family?" I screamed.

_End Of Flashback_

That one little sentence bothered me so much now. "You have no more time anymore for your family.". She was right. I can't even go to my brothers wedding.

"Well I mean, it's not like you can do anything about it. Right? You are famous. Fame comes with a cost, and you know that. Ty should know that too." Ty said cutting into my stream of thoughts.

"I guess so. Well I better go finish packing. Long flight back tomorrow." I replied heading out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

**One Week Later**

"That was amazing. Great job!" The man shook hands with me, until another person started to talk to me. After about thirty minutes of talking, I was escorted to my limo. Tonight was the premiere of my new music video "Get Back". We just finished and am now off to the after-party.

If your wondering about the wedding, I actually watched it over Skype. Not even kidding. Ty isn't mad at me anymore, and understands that I have obligations to fill.

"Thanks for coming with me. I really didn't want to go to a crazy after-party alone." I told Chad as he settled into my limo.

"No problem. Great video by the way." He said and put his arm around my shoulders. I sat back into his arm.

"Are you going to drink?" I asked him curious.

"Not tonight, my mom is coming to visit tomorrow so I don't want a hang over. You?" He said quietly.

"No." I said simply. I wasn't the type who drank, or got wasted at a party. On occasion I had maybe two drinks max but nothing big. I knew better than that.

"Good, I'm glad." He laughed. I was about to respond when I got a call. I didn't know this call would change our lives though. For the worse.


	13. Chapter 13

SPOV

My legs were running to the hospital doors as fast as they could with Chad in front of me holding my hand. Tears were falling from my eyes heavily, and I couldn't see much. Chad dragged us towards a desk, and said something to her I couldn't make out. The next thing I know I'm being pulled away again down the long white hall. We slowed down once we got to a door that read 216. My tears turning into silent sobs that shook my whole body. Chad put a hand on each of my shoulders and made me face him.

"Sonny, it's going to be okay. You have to calm down. You can't go in there like this." He whispered. I couldn't stop though. I tried but I couldn't. Chad pulled me into a hug and held me for a couple minutes. We pulled away when I heard the door open. Zora walked out of the room. Her make-up mixed with tears. It only made me cry harder as she hugged me. She pulled away and hugged Chad. After they hugged, Zora walked down the hallway and then disappeared around the corner.

"Ready?" Chad whispered. I shook my head yes slightly. He reached out his hand and turned the door knob. He went in first and pulled me in after. Then I saw him laying in the hospital bed. His whole bodied was covered in casts and bandages. He was broken. I cried silently while walking towards him. His eyes were closed because he hasn't woken up yet. I sat on the bed and held his bandaged hand. Chad stood beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

A while later we heard the door open again and then Tawni ran in. I got off the bed quickly and let Tawni sit there with him. She was crushed. Her cries were so emotional I almost had to leave the room. Chad sat down on a chair and pulled me into his lap. We all just sat there crying, not speaking.

All of a sudden his heart moniter started beeping faster and faster. I sobbed knowing what that meant. Tawni ran to the door and yelled for help. Doctors and nurses came flying into the room. The there was the dreaded long beep. He was gone.

"NICO!" Tawni screamed through sobs. I turned my head into Chads shoulder and cried.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews that a have received! They make me smile! I hope you like this chapter! :)

SPOV

"We have come here today to mourn over a family member, a friend, a loved one, and a great role model. Nico Shawn Harris was a great friend, brother, son, and star. As they all say, the good die young. Would anyone like to say a few words."

I rose my hand, breathing unsteadily.

"Yes, Ms. Munroe. Go ahead up." I was guided to stand in front of the closed casket. The wind was blowing heavily making my black dress swirl around. The sun beat down on top of the cemetery. I turned around looking at the people who were sitting in front of me and the casket. I took a deep breath.

"Nico, was a brother to me. He always had my back, and was always there to make me laugh when I cried. He loved everybody. Even Mackenzie Falls." I couple tears fell from my eyes remembering how things used to be. "He was one of the best people I knew. Always had a great perspective on things. Never looked someone down. He was a truly good person, who didn't deserve this. I just hope he knows we all love him, and he will always be in my heart." I finished and some people cried harder while others clapped a little. I turned around towards the casket and looked at the rose in my hand. I gently and slowly reached out my arm, then carefully laid it on top. I cried for a little while I knelt down and said a prayer to myself. I stood up and walked back to my seat in between Tawni and Chad.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll say a few words." Grady choked out. I cuddled into Chad's chest as he put his arm around me.

"I would like to say that Nico and I were brothers. We did everything together. Whether it was stealing Fro Yo from the Frozen Yogurt machine, playing video games, or making cheese pants." I smiled a little remembering all of those times. "So this is like loosing my real brother, but worse. Because he was my brother, and my best friend." Grady couldn't finish and walked back to his chair sobbing softly.

Tawni rose next. She finally got up front and stood there for a while thinking of what to say.

"Nico was an amazing guy. No matter how bad I was to people when we were younger he always treated me the same. In the best way possible. I remember his smile, the way he looked when he heard exciting news, or when he got scared and always ended up jumping into Grady's arms. He always made us laugh. I'll miss him a lot. Always will." She finished and laid her rose down. After a few more people said there words we all walked back to our cars. I slid into the passenger seat of Chad's car as he got into the driver's seat.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his right hand on mine waiting for the cars to go.

"Ya, just sad." I said truthfully.

"How about we ditch the after dinner and go some where else. Just the two of us." He said looking into my eyes.

"I'd like that." I nodded my head.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews that a have received! They make me smile! I hope you like this chapter! :) I'm giving shout-outs next chapter ;)

SPOV

"It's so nice out tonight. I'm glad I came." I told Chad as we sat on a bench in the park. We snuck away secretly so no paparazzi could find us.

"I'm glad you came to. But I wanted to talk to you about something, important." He said nervously.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong it's just that, okay, um, I know this may be sudden or whatever but Sonny I miss you, a lot." He said shyly.

"I miss you to Chad, but...".

"I mean, I miss having you as my girlfriend." He said quickly, and then let out a huge sigh.

"I...I um...". I couldn't find words. I felt the same way but I just couldn't get it out.

"It's fine...if you..." I cut Chad off.

"No, Chad, I feel the same way." I admitted. There was a pause of silence.

"What should we do?" He asked suddenly.

"I mean, I'm ready, if you are, of course." He smiled at me and looked into my eyes.

"Ya, I am."

"So?"

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend, again?" He said happily.

"Yes, yes I will." I said.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him back by his chest. He looked at me questioningly. I pointed to my cheek, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I learned to not move too fast in relationships," I told him quietly.

"I respect that. This time I want us to last." He said and then put his arm around me to bring me closer.

"Same here." I smiled.

"So your like a couple now? Isn't that like, to fast?" Tawni asked as we walked down the streets of Hollywood.

"Well we were already together before, and Chad never did do anything wrong. The break-up was my fault." I explained as we went inside a store.

"But still, you haven't even went on a date yet. And no the park was not a date so don't go there." She said after running over to a pink sparkly tank top.

"But Tawni, we were already boyfriend, girlfriend, I know what he's like. He has done nothing wrong the past few years to make me think otherwise." I explained watching Tawni inspect the top.

"I don't know Aly, it's just I think your moving to fast." A few days ago Tawni started calling me Aly now and then. She said no one else can call me that, just her. So no one did, because they knew how serious she was.

"Hey, last night he tried to kiss me, and I pulled away. Cheek only babe." I stated matter of factly.

"Now that is what I'm talking about." Tawni smiled picking out her size.

"So how about your relationship status?" I asked curiously.

"About that. Now Aly I swear if you tell a soul I will kill you." She said seriously.

"I promise." I said smiling waiting for the story.

"Well, after Nico's...funeral...I kind of went to a bar, and got drunk."

"Tawni!" I yelled.

"Shh! So I was getting ready to leave when I ran into Skylar. He drove me home, and well we did something. And now we are together."

"TAWNI! Do you even love him, or is it just because you "did something" I said quietly making sure no one heard. People would do anything to get information out of stars.

"No I really love him. I would have never realized it if it hadn't been for us meeting again."

"As long as this isn't a guilt thing."

"One other thing. Don't freak out." She warned me.

"Your pregnant!" I whisper screamed.

"NO! I'm getting married!" She said jumping up and down. I just stood there shocked.

"I thought you were one fore moving slow, not getting married after four days!"

"You can't stop true love Sonny.

"Then why were you making sure I didn't move to fast?"

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt again." She said bringing the shirt up to the counter with me trailing behind.

"But what about you. I don't want you getting hurt either." I stated. Tawni set the shirt on the counter.

"Is this all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Tawni responded. "Look Sonny, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She reassured handing the cashier a hundred dollar bill.

"Well I am too, yet you worry about me." I said more to myself.

"Can we just drop it Alyson." I knew Tawni was serious when she used my full name.

"Sure." I said looking at the front door of the store.

"Are we going back to your place, I haven't seen it yet?" Tawni asked grabbing her bag following me outside.

"Sure if you want." I said. After Camp Rock 2 ended I got a new house and everyone has been dieing to see it. So far the paparazzi have no clue were it is located. We headed over to my car walking through the maze of paparazzi and got into the front seats. I put the key in the ignition and tried to lose the paparazzi. After 10 minutes I finally lost them, and continued my trip home with Tawni.

Review! PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

_ So I am super super super super super super super(thousand more supers) sorry! I haven't updated this story for EVER. But I needed a break from it, especially after going straight into the sequel. Anyways, I also started working on a story for High School Musical, so I'm going to multi task, because you all deserve a proper ending to this story, not saying it;s over yet. Anyways(again), please enjoy this short little chapter which is kind of a silly fill in, until I get ideas!_

"Wow Aly, your home is beautiful. A lot different than your other one. It's more...modern." Tawni said inspecting the outside of my house, sipping a marguarita my new cook made.

"Thanks Tawni, I guess I just wanted to try something knew. A little bit fresh, you know?"(House will be on profile) I stated, walking back towards the front doors.

"Change is good. Well I have to be going now, my limo just pulled up hun. I'll see you soon, we have a wedding to plan." Tawni exclaimed hugging me. She handed me her unfinished marguarita and strutted down the drive-way. I turned around and looked at my house again. It was a nice change.

"Okay Drew, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone, and was already halfway down the drive-way. Drew said there was a situation with my album I have been working on, something about not enough songs. I flew down the highway, trying not to be late. Once I arrived Drew, John the producer, my band, and I were sitting in the recording studio figuring out what to do. I needed one more song for the album. Solo, U Got Nothin' On Me, Falling Over Me, Quiet, Catch Me, Everytime You Lie, Got Dynamite, Stop the World, World of Chances, Remember December, Everything Your Not, and Gift of a Friend were on the album, but we needed another song. The song. The song that stands out.

"You know what, I'm going to take a walk, and think about this." I said standing up. Before they could stop me, I was out the door.

Think Sonny, think. You write hundreds of songs, but you can't think of the song. I looked to my left to see a garbage man picking up a garbage can, and throwing it in. But before he could, it slipped and all it's contents scattered about.

"Here we go again." He said loudly. I stopped in my tracks. 'Here we go again.". Garbage? 'I threw all of your stuff away, then I cleared you out of my head'. Yes Sonny, that's it. I looked over again, and noticed the bag had ripped, making the man more upset. 'I tear you out of my heart'. I got it! That's the song! I raced back to the studio, panting heavily as I arrived.

"Sonny what happened?"

"Are you okay?" They all kept asking. I started motioning my hands for them to stop, so when I gained little breath I yelled "SHUT UP!" I waited, and everyone shut up. I sat down, grabbed a piece of paper, and began writing away.

Occasionaly someone would ask if I needed anything to eat, or drink, but I shooed them away. I would continue until I finished this song. An hour later I took out my guitar, and added the music. Another hour later, it was almost complete.

"Guys! Do you wanna hear it?" I yelled down the hall. I heard running footsteps towards the room. Everyone crowded in, and I began to play.

'

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you

Oh Oh

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart

Oh Oh (Oh Oh)

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)'

I finished and shyly looked up to see a mixed variety of expression. Some happy, shocked, some well looked like they had to pee.

"So?" I asked. Everyone stood up , and cheered. We all hugged eachother, but then got straight back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here we go and go, and go again!"

"Sonny! Over here!" "Sonny! I love you!" "Ahh! Marry me!" "Sonny you ROCK!" I smiled at my adoring fans as a stepped into the black SUV. I finished my last concert on my South American tour, and was headed back home finally. I sighed in relief as we were far away from the crowd. After going back to my hotel, I backed everything up, and headed to my private jet to fly back to L.A.

'ring…..riingg….ring.' I flew awake from my nap, and grabbed my phone tiredly.

"Yes?" I said sleepily.

"Hey Sonny, it's Drew. Great job on the tour, but we got some really bad reviews. I'm thinking of putting up a press conference after you get back." Drew said, with a typing noise in the background. Obviously multitasking.

"Drew, my fans loved it, that's all that matters. I'm so exhausted right now, and I'm on vacation when I get back, remember?" I asked feeling the stress start to collect again. I was supposed to go to Hawaii with Chad for two weeks. I haven't seen him for a month, except the occasional skypes, but that was not enough. Then I was going to Tawni's wedding as soon as I returned.

"Well if you don't do this press conference, Disney threatened to drop you again." He explained.

"Wait! Again?" I shouted.

"Yes, before you went on your first tour they threatened to drop you, but after how many great reviews they couldn't, but now they are honestly thinking about it." He explained.

"But Drew…I just can't. Me and Chad…"

"Sonny your life is more important than your relationship." He stated. I was about to respond but I was met with the dial tone. Ugh!

'I can't take this anymore!' My head screamed filled with stress.

Hours later the jet landed safely onto American soil, well pavement actually. As soon as I stepped out, the paps went to work.

"Sonny, is it true your getting dropped?"

"Did you and Chad break up?"

"Is your music career over for good." I tried to tune it out, but this time it was to much. I listened. I didn't answer, but just listened. Bad mistake. My sunglasses shaded my eyes from the tears threatening to fall.

'Stay strong Sonny.' The voice in my head chanted. I noticed Drew standing by the limo, and I felt a clench in my stomach. No. I'm supposed to be with Chad. I finally made it to him.

"I called Chad and already cancelled your vacation. He understands." He said ushering me into the vehicle.

"It's not your choice." I growled, before the door was slammed in my face.

I was guided to sit in the uninviting metal chair, lined up with six more. Drew with other important people were there, except for Chad who claimed he had a cold. I knew he was mad at me, but I didn't decide this. My mom always said teen stars get into the most trouble. I promised I would never get stressed, and could handle it.

Turns out the promise was broken. It was getting to me like it never has before. Everything was adding up like a brick wall. Climbing higher and higher like a skyscraper.

"From TeenWeekly, Sonny are you or are you not getting dropped?" an interviewer asked after Drew pointed to him. I looked at Drew not knowing what to say. He showed me 2 fingers which meant one thing.

"No comment." I responded strongly. Drew pointed to another.

"From S! News, what are your plans now that your singing is going downhill?" A women asked. My body went rigid. Downhill? So that's what they think.

"Um, no comment." Drew responded for me. The interviewers looked very dissatisfied.

"From StarTrends, are you going to answer any questions, or are you a waste of our time?"


End file.
